Chronicles of a Maiden and her Lady
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Xion est la servante de Kairi, sa femme de chambre. Elle ne sait même plus pourquoi, ni depuis quand. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que Kairi est sa Demoiselle.
1. Prologue

Yo !

Donc, à la base, ceci était suppose être un OS. Genre 3000/4000 mots. Mais j'ai très largement dépassé ce compte, alors ce sera une mini-fic !

Je devrais publier souvent comme tout est déjà écrit et tapé, normalement un chapitre par semaine voire plus.

Disclaimer : Square Enix, Disney ...

Bonne lecture !

 **Chronicles** **of a Maiden and** **her** **Lady**

 **Prologue :** **Childhood**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

12 juillet 1995, 18 : 15, Hôpital Général de Nitséd

 _Kairi : 0 ans, 0 mois, 0 jours, 0 minutes, 15 secondes._

 _Xion : 0 ans, 0 mois, 0 jours, 0 minutes, 15 secondes._

Dans deux chambres adjacentes du petit hôpital de Nitséd, des cris retentissent à l'unisson. Les internes s'essoufflent, se réjouissent à l'idée d'un lit qui les taraude depuis cette nuit. On pose les deux filles sur le ventre de leur mère respective, presque simultanément.

15 juillet 1995, 13 : 27, Hôpital Général de Nitséd, chambre 205.

Deux femmes se tiennent assises sur un lit aux draps blanc. Elles allaitent. La première, grande et rousse, toise la seconde avec une affection mêlée d'autorité.

« Tu restes à mon service, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je ne sais pas, Anna … Je vais devoir quitter mon appartement, il n'est pas assez grand pour deux. Je n'en retrouverai sûrement pas par ici.

— Tu sais, il y a quelques siècles, les domestiques vivaient chez leurs maîtres. Il y a une annexe, au fond du jardin. Il faudra la rénover un peu mais … si tu veux, elle est à toi.

— Je ne peux pas accepter. Je veux dire … tu me paies déjà beaucoup trop – et ne dis pas le contraire, je me suis renseignée – et ta fille a besoin d'espace.

— Je t'en prie, Ariane ! Ce n'est pas l'espace qui manque ! Moi, j'ai besoin de toi.

— N'importe qui peut me remplacer.

— Bien entendu, c'est si _simple_ de trouver une employée qui vous regarde droit dans les yeux, est de bon conseils, et est assez insolente pour devenir votre amie. Meilleure amie, même.

— Je … je peux réfléchir ?

— Bien entendu. Je vais en parler à Harold.

— S'il refuse ?

— S'il refuse, il finira par accepter. »

Elles se mettent à rire, sans véritable raison. Le temps pour réfléchir est imaginaire, la décision est déjà prise. En sortant de l'hôpital, Ariane résilie son bail, et les travaux d'aménagement commencent dans l'annexe du manoir d'Anna Zaïmèche.

5 août 2000, 16 : 21, Manoir Zaïmèche, jardin.

 _Kairi et Xion : 5 ans, 0 mois, 24 jours._

Deux petites filles jouaient tranquillement sur l'herbe grasse et chaude. Elles se connaissaient déjà par cœur, semblait-il, puisqu'elles ne parlaient presque pas. Elles savaient déjà ce que voulait dire l'autre, et pourtant, elles s'amusaient. Tout à coup, sans raison apparente, Kairi fronça les sourcils, et pour toute réponse, Xion haussa les siens. Jugeant que sa pensée ne pourrait pas se transmettre sans parole, Kairi contracta ses cordes vocales en une voix haute et brisée.

« Tu es ma servante, Xion ?

— Comment ça ?

— Eh bien, ta maman est la servante de ma maman donc tu es ma servante, non ? »

Xion sembla s'étonner un peu, puis acquiesça. Oui, ça paraissait logique. Elle était la servante de Kairi. Elle se demanda un moment ce que ça changeait réellement, puis se dit qu'elle n'aurait qu'à se dévouer à Kairi. Devait-elle l'appeler Mademoiselle, comme dans les films ?

.

Cette pensée hanta Xion pendant près de deux ans, et alors qu'elle atteignait l'âge de huit ans, elle était si imprégnée de cette idée qu'elle en oubliait l'origine. Elle se contentait de s'occuper de Mademoiselle Kairi. Elle lui servait son chocolat, portait son cartable sur la route de l'école, l'aidait à faire ses devoirs, la laissait gagner à presque tous les jeux. Si Mademoiselle Kairi lui demandait quelque chose, elle le faisait. En classe, même, Xion l'observait du coin de l'œil. Les deux enfants étaient ensemble vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Xion travaillait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

.

4 septembre 2003, 17 : 02, Manoir Zaïmèche, petit salon.

« Dis-moi, Ariane …

— Oui ? »

Face à la grande baie vitrée, Anna buvait son thé. De là, elle pouvait voir Kairi et Xion, sous un arbre, toutes à une partie de cartes. Ariane se tenait derrière elle, debout. Anna tapota le siège à sa droite, sans la regarder. La brune s'assit.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait faire quelque chose ?

— Pour quoi ?

— Kairi et Xion. Tu as vu comme elles se comportent, ensemble ? Xion est aux petits soins pour ma fille.

— Elles sont de grandes amies, elles s'entraident.

— Non, ça va plus loin. Je suis certaine que tu l'as remarqué aussi. Xion agit comme une domestique.

— Ça doit être un délire de gamines, rien de plus.

— C'est ce que je pensais au début aussi mais … zut, ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ? Deux, trois ans ? Tout à l'heure, je les ai entendues discuter … et Xion a vouvoyé Kairi. Ça va trop loin, tu le sais.

— Oh, je …

— Je suis désolée … C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû te demander d'habiter ici. Elles se croient dans un de leurs films où on nait princesse ou serviteur, sans se poser de question sur le devenir …

— Anna, écoute, ne te blâmes pas. Xion est heureuse, ici, elle a un grand jardin, une belle maison … Tu nous as sauvées, à l'époque … je ne sais même pas ce que j'aurais fait sans ton aide. J'ai fait semblant d'avoir d'autres plans, mais je n'aurais même pas pu retrouver un travail. Je n'ai aucune qualification.

— Tu plaisantes ? Franchement, je te connais, et ce n'est pas parce que tu as arrêté tes études que tu n'es pas capable. Tu sais tout sur tout, tu es débrouillarde et diplomate, et par-dessus tout foncièrement intelligente.

— Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change, pour les employeurs ? J'ai pas le BAC, et j'ai passé toute ma vie active ici, comme femme de chambre.

— Qu'importe. En tout cas, je parlerai à Kairi. Son comportement est inadmissible.

— Je ferai de même avec Xion. Tu reveux du thé ?

— Volontiers. »

.

Pourtant, la relation qu'avaient établi les deux jeunes filles ne changea pas. Peut-être que, intellectuellement, elles avaient compris que non, Xion n'était pas la servante de Kairi, mais cela était si ancré en elles que rien n'y faisait. Avec le temps, cela empirait même. Ariane faisait le ménage de l'intégralité du manoir, sauf la chambre de Kairi Xion s'en chargeait. Elle avait même commencé à lui servir le thé « comme maman », à lui préparer son goûter. Là où avant, Xion préparait un goûter pour deux et se mettait à table avec son amie, elle se contentait à présent de servir Kairi, et de la regarder manger, attendant d'être seule pour avaler un petit quelque chose dans la cuisine. Elle s'y était faite, et tout semblait si naturel qu'elle ne prenait même plus exemple sur sa mère qui, elle, parlait d'égale à égale avec la maîtresse de maison.

Comme elle veillait sur Kairi, la brune ne se faisait pas d'autres amis. Elles connaissait ceux de sa maîtresse, Riku et Sora, et s'appliquait à les servir, eux aussi, lorsqu'ils venaient passer l'après-midi au manoir. À force de lui obéir, Xion savait tout de Kairi. Ce qu'elle préférait manger, comment la consoler, quelle musique elle écoutait et quel type de personnes l'insupportait.

Kairi ne se posait pas plus de questions. Si elle avait soif, elle appelait sa servante, comme n'importe qui aurait été se servir un verre d'eau. C'était son élément normal. Elle connaissait la gestuelle et l'attitude de sa meilleure amie par cœur, quoiqu'elle n'eut aucune idée de ses passions ou de ses lectures.

Une grande certitude subsistait : elles s'aimaient toutes deux comme deux sœurs. C'est ce qui les maintenait ainsi, dans cette relation étrange, sans qu'aucune ne se sente mal.

.

.

Voilà !

Le premier chapitre arrive bientôt, laissez un commentaire, je mords pas !


	2. Part I, Chapter 1

Yo ! Voici le premier chapitre, de la première partie, c'est le plus court, les autres tournent entre 4000 et 6000 mots. Il y aura au total deux parties, une de quatre chapitres et une de deux, ainsi qu'un épilogue de genre 200 mots.

C'est plus une introduction qu'un vrai chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

Merci à Ya, la magnifique, pour son adorable commentaire, merci aussi à thegleek67 pour son favori, et à Hylliy pour son favori et son follow. Et merci à tous les lecteurs, même invisibles !

Bonne lecture !

 **Part I : Teenagehood**

 **Chapter 1 : High** **school's** **First Year (15** **-16)**

 **.**

 **.**

6 septembre 2010, 8 : 15, Lycée Général de Nitséd, cour principale.

 _Kairi et Xion : 15 ans, 1 mois, 25 jours._

 _._

« Dans quelle classe êtes-vous, Mademoiselle ?

— En seconde Émile Zola, et toi ?

— En seconde Pierre Corneille.

— Oh … tu as pris Théâtre en enseignement d'exploration, c'est ça ?

— Oui Mademoiselle.

— Bien. Rejoins ta classe, on se retrouve devant le parvis dès qu'on a fini, d'accord ?

— Votre sac, Mademoiselle.

— Merci. À tout à l'heure ! »

Xion soupira. Elle appréhendait. C'était la premières année qu'elles ne passeraient pas dans la même classe. Elle regretta d'avoir pris Théâtre, après tout, elle n'en avait jamais fait … elle avait juste eu envie d'essayer. Comme ça. Parce que ça lui plaisait. Elle rejoignit son groupe, et ils furent menés à une salle où chaque professeur vint se présenter. Parmi les élèves, seule une douzaine était en Théâtre, les autres se divisaient entre les Russes, les Portugais, et les Littérature Anglaise. On lui distribua son emploi du temps, et elle se tendit à l'idée de travailler le samedi matin. Au moins, contrairement à certains, elle avait son mercredi après-midi.

Dès que ce fut fini, elle retrouva Kairi, et tout du long du trajet, elles discutèrent de leurs cours à venir. Kairi s'était trouvée, justement, dans la même classe que Sora et Riku, et s'en réjouissait. Oubliant de déplorer sa séparation d'avec Xion.

.

9 septembre 2010, 8 : 17, Lycée Général de Nitséd, salle de Théâtre

.

« Salut les amis ! Donc on s'est vus lundi, mais je me re-présente, je suis Ventus Seraph, et voici Vanitas Horoks, qui sera votre intervenant cette année. Pour commencer, je vais vous demander d'aller au plateau et de vous présenter de manière particulière, afin que je retienne votre prénom. Vanitas, quelque chose à ajouter ?

— Faites un truc vraiment remarquable, les chiards. Ce con a une mémoire de merde.

— Merci pour ces mots pleins de douceur. Allez-y. »

Chacun leur tour, les élèves montèrent sur la scène de fortune du lycée, mi-stressés mi-amusés. On eut droit à une version masculine de la chanson « Léa », un simple, « moi c'est Axel, c'est bon, c'est retenu », un poème disant « I smell like sin, I am obscene, I'm on the scene, The end's foreseen, The name's Larxene » un autre remix de chanson changeant « Roxanne » pour Roxas, ainsi que des reprises de pub, un duo, des balbutiements incertains, un alcoolique anonyme, et puis Xion. Elle mit de côté son angoisse, et se composa un masque impassible.

« Je m'appelle Xion. Xion, ça veut dire « Aster » en Japonais. Les asters ont cette particularité d'être nommées, dans de nombreux pays, par leur signification. Ne m'oublie pas. Alors ce serait con, non, que vous oubliiez le nom d'une fille qui s'appelle Ne m'oublie pas, Aster, Xion ? »

Et elle retourna s'asseoir, le cœur battant et les mains moites. Le professeur leur expliqua ensuite le programme de l'année, à savoir l'écriture et la mise en scène d'une pièce – rien que ça – à l'aide de Vanitas ainsi que de deux autres intervenants, Aqua et Terra Master, ainsi que quelques cours théoriques par-ci par-là sur l'histoire du théâtre. Ils passèrent enfin aux exercices de groupe et lorsque l'heure du déjeuner vint, ils furent nombreux à s'en décevoir. Xion sourit. Tout compte fait, c'était une bonne année qui commençait. Elle courut pour rejoindre le bâtiment principal, où Kairi avait cours. Elle l'envoya lui chercher un sandwich et à boire, ce que la brune fit sans rien dire. Sora, lui, regardait son amie d'un air étrange. Bien entendu, il était déjà plus ou moins au fait de leurs relations mais tout de même … cela lui semblait … déplacé.

16 septembre 2010, 7 : 47, Lycée Général de Nitséd, parvis du bâtiment secondaire.

« Hey !

— Hm ?

— Xion, c'est ça ?

— Oui. Tu es Roxanne toi, non ?

— Roxas, en fait. Tu es drôlement en avance. C'est comme ça tous les jours ?

— Les jeudis et les samedis.

— T'as pas d'autres bus ? Tu habites loin ?

— Je viens à pieds, en fait. Mais Mademoiselle Kairi commence à sept heures trente, comme elle a pris Arabe.

— C'est qui ?

— Ma maîtresse. Elle est en seconde Zola, les yeux bleus, les cheveux rouges mi-longs, à peu près ma taille … tu vois qui c'est ?

— Elle traine avec Sora, c'est ça ?

— Oui.

— C'est mon cousin ! Attends … c'est ta maîtresse ? Tu es quoi alors ? Une sorte de chien ? Une fan de jeux de rôles ? »

Xion rit un peu, pas vraiment sûre de quoi répondre. L'autre, quoique peu expressif, paraissait interloqué. Il semblait gentil. Alors elle joua l'honnêteté.

« Plutôt sa servante, en fait.

— Tu travailles déjà ?

— Pas exactement … en fait ma mère est la femme de chambre de sa mère donc voilà.

— Ah. »

Il ne sut plus quoi dire alors, pour combler le vide, il alluma une cigarette, et en proposa une à Xion, qui refusa poliment.

« T'as pas l'air du style à fumer.

— Il y a un style pour fumer ?

— Je veux dire … tu as l'air de prendre soin de toi. Tu fais du sport, non ?

— Du struggle, avant. Cette année je pense me mettre à l'escrime. Je ne fume que de temps en temps. Quand je suis avec Axel, souvent. Lui, en revanche, il fume comme un pompier !

— Pf … Quelle jeunesse !

— J'te l'fais pas dire ! »

Ils rirent ensemble et Xion se dit qu'elle venait de se faire son premier ami.

.

L'année continua ainsi. Xion servait encore Kairi, l'accompagnait, l'aidait à se préparer, mais en plus elle se faisait des amis. Roxas lui présenta Axel, le fameux. Flamboyant et plein d'énergie, il fumait autant qu'un vieux train, déplorant sans cesse de se retrouver dans la même classe que son frère, cadet de deux ans, qui avait sauté une classe quand lui avait redoublé. Xion se mit à fumer et ils se retrouvaient, parfois, sur le toit de la salle de théâtre, à regarder le coucher de soleil avec une clope. Ils montèrent une pièce sur le réel et l'imaginaire, en se basant sur différents textes et sur des créations originales. Le rendu était bon, et dans l'ambiance post-représentation Xion découvrit ce qu'était un cercle d'amis proches. Une putain de troupe.

Elle voyait moins Kairi. Leurs relations se limitaient aux devoirs qui liaient Xion à sa maîtresse. Elles s'aimaient encore, comme deux sœurs jumelles que le temps éloigne. Mais quand Xion demanda à entrer en spécialité théâtre, elle ne songea pas à ce qu'elle se séparait encore de Kairi.

.

Voilà ! À demain, ou un truc dans le genre !


	3. Part I, Chapter 2

Yo ! Et voilà le chapitre deux !

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ! Bonne lecture !

 **Part I : Teenagehood**

 **Chapter 2 : High school's Second Year, 1/2 (16)**

 **.**

 **.**

5 septembre 2011, 7 : 02, Manoir Zaïmèche, chambre de Kairi

 _Kairi et Xion : 16 ans, 1 mois, 24 jours._

Lorsque les rideaux furent tirés, une grande lumière inonda la pièce. Tout prit alors une teinte gris bleuté, et Xion sourit. Le bord des arbres brillait comme le soleil allait bientôt apparaître. C'était une belle vue. Sous sa couverture, Kairi dormait encore à poings fermés. Ses longs cil ombraient ses pommettes avec une certaine légèreté, et, pour la première ou la énième fois, Xion la trouva belle. Son souffle faillit se couper, mais elle se contenta de caresser doucement la peau offerte.

« Mademoiselle Kairi … Mademoiselle, il faut vous préparer.

— Hm … Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

— C'est la rentrée Mademoiselle. Allez, debout et que ça saute !

— D'où tu m'donnes des ordres d'abord ?

— C'est que les pancakes vont refroidir.

— Pancakes ! »

La rousse se leva en sursaut, déclenchant un éclat de rire chez l'autre. Des bouts de soleil liquide semblaient sortir de sa bouche, et ses yeux allumaient des lanternes nouvelles. Kairi se laissa aller à les contempler. Une mélancolie la saisit, puisqu'elle savait leur séparation proche. Xion lui avait manqué, l'année dernière. Pas son aide au quotidien, qui avait perduré, mais ça, ses sourires et son humour étrange. Cette façon de se moquer d'elle à mi-mot, de dire sans dire. Doucement, sans vraiment le vouloir, elle posa la main sur le joue de Xion, qui derechef arrêta de rire. Leurs regards s'attrapèrent, et leur cœur se pinça comme elles avaient chacune l'impression de découvrir ces yeux qu'en réalité elles connaissaient depuis toujours. La peau de Kairi la brûlait. Elle avait chaud. Son regard passait des yeux de Xion à ses lèvres, et elle avait de plus en plus chaud. Dans un élan de folie, sûrement, Xion se pencha pour l'embrasser légèrement, avant de s'écarter avec un sourire fin.

« Allez, Princesse, dépêchez-vous de déjeuner, je vous apporte vos vêtements dans un quart d'heure ! »

Et elle partit ainsi, la laissant plutôt choquée. Est-ce que sa servante venait de l'embrasser, là ? Sur la bouche ? De manière tout à fait normale ? Se disant que cela se faisait entre amies, elle laissa tomber et entama les pancakes. Cette journée la fatiguait d'avance.

15 novembre 2011, 10 : 25, Lycée Général de Nitséd, salle A208

À peine les élèves furent-ils rentrés en classe qu'Axel se rua vers le tableau, accompagné de Demyx. Le professeur soupira, sachant qu'ils avaient une bonne raison de se pavaner ainsi mais redoutant tout de même leurs idioties. Axel fut le premier à parler, grandiloquent comme pas deux, signe qu'il savait déjà exactement ce qu'il allait dire.

« Gentes damoiselles, gens damoiseaux, oyez, oyez ! Nous fûmes quelques jours plus tôt informés d'une idée de notre très chère et aimable dame Xion, qui, il me semble, vaut la peine d'être examinée.

— Bon, alors voilà.

— Cette année, en théâtre …

— … on pensait faire des décors peints !

— Or, comme nous autres théâtreux avons grande foi en la solidarité littéraire …

— … nous requérons votre aide précieuse !

— Nous savons bien que la guerre fait rage entre le théâtre et les arts plastiques …

— (C'est faux !)

— … mais sollicitons tout de même votre pitié alors voilà le plan :

— Mettons pour une fois de côté les querelles …

— (Inexistantes)

— Entre nos deux groupes, et associons-nous !

— Pour tous les élèves intéressés, d'une manière ou d'une autre, adressez-vous à Xion, ou à mon humble personne.

— En ce qui concerne les décors en eux-mêmes …

— … c'est pas encore tout à fait fixé.

— En plus de vos pinceaux, ramenez vos idées !

— Retenez ce qu'il vient de dire, c'est le slogan de notre campagne.

— Vous avez saisi l'idée.

— Alors, dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur …

— … rendons à César ce qui appartient à César !

— Ou plutôt : Rendons à Monsieur Vexen ce qui appartient à l'État.

— À savoir ce tableau.

— Et commençons avec joie ce cours de sciences occultes que nous, littéraires …

— … mieux que personne …

— … savons apprécier.

— Fin de la transmission. »

Et ils retournèrent s'asseoir, fiers comme des paons, sous les applaudissements de la classe. À moitié parce que leur discours était cool, à moitié parce que ça faisait perdre du temps en plus sur le cours.

Même jour, 13 : 03, Lycée Général de Nitséd, parvis.

Une cigarette brûlait entre ses doigts. Xion eut pitié d'elle. Mais continua à fumer. Elle fumait trop, lui avait dit sa mère. Peut-être devrait-elle arrêter ?

« Xion ! »

Elle tourna la tête vers la voix peu familière pour voir une jeune fille en robe blanche et fluide. Blonde comme la lune. Pâle comme la mort. Elle reconnut là une élève de sa classe, quoiqu'elle ne sut mettre un nom dessus.

« C'est bien toi, Xion ?

— Yep.

— Naminé. Je suis en Arts Plastiques.

— Ah.

— C'est pour … hm … le projets de décors. Je voudrais bien participer, si vous n'êtes pas trop nombreux.

— Tu rigoles ? Tu es la première à te proposer !

— Vraiment ?

— Vraiment. Enfin bref, tu vois vite-fait le projet théâtre ?

— Absolument pas.

— Bon, alors on va commencer par là. On part sur le texte du Passage de la nuit de Murakami, tu connais ?

— C'est un roman, non ?

— Oui. Comme on s'est mis d'accord pour travailler sur l'onirisme, on s'est dit que reprendre un roman serait un truc chouette, comment retranscrire la narration, la faire exister sur scène, tout ça …

— D'accord, et la peinture ?

— Tu as lu le bouquin ?

— Oui.

— Alors en fait, tous les passages sur la fille qui dort seront retranscrits à la peinture, avec juste un corps sur scène et peut-être une voix enregistrée, ou des sons.

— Waouh.

— Comme tu dis. Qu'es-ce qui te viens quand tu penses à ça, naturellement ?

— Une fille qui se promène entre des éclats de vie et de rêve peints qui tombent du ciel.

— Pas mal ! Tu pourrais me montrer ce que tu fais en peinture ?

— Bien sûr, je te les ramène quand ? Toi, tu as déjà des idées ?

— Pour le décor ? Oui, j'ai des débuts de maquettes et tout, mais mon niveau en peinture est vraiment à chier. M'enfin bref. Oh, tu sais quoi ? J'ai une maquette complète de l'installation du théâtre dans lequel on va jouer, t'as qu'à venir chez moi pour avoir une idée du bourdia, et tu ramènes tes travaux par le même coup.

— Ça me va. Quand est-ce que je peux venir ?

— Tu fais quelque chose ce week-end ?

— Non.

— Viens chez moi, c'est pas loin. Tu peux venir à pieds, mais c'est un peu long, sinon il y a le bus 52 qui passe pas loin.

— Tu habites où ?

— Tu vois la colline, là ? il y a un manoir dessus, j'habite dans l'annexe.

— Tes parents ont un manoir ?

— Quoi ? Non, jamais de la vie ! Ma mère travaille pour les Zaïmèche. Je suis une simple roturière qui profite de leur hospitalité.

— D'accord. Je serai là vers dix heures ?

— Yep. Les cours vont commencer, on y go ?

— Après vous, dame Xion.

— Oh putain non ! Déjà qu'Axel fait chier ! »

Xion jeta son mégot à la poubelle et elles se rendirent en cours, où leur enseignante les attendait d'un pied ferme.

17 novembre 2011, 12 : 48, Lycée Général de Nitséd, parvis

« Tu manges seule ? »

La brune leva les yeux de son sandwich, à moitié assommée par le froid. Naminé se penchait vers elle, et le soleil dans son dos l'auréolait de lumière. On aurait vraiment dit un ange.

« Axel et Roxas sont partis acheter des glaces.

— En cette saison ? C'est encore ouvert ?

— Un seul glacier, malheureusement. Mais comme c'est celui qui fait des glaces à l'eau de mer, on ne se plaint pas.

— Des glaces à quoi ?

— À l'eau de mer. Rigole pas, c'est super bon !

— Je te fais confiance. Enfin, non, pas exactement. Je ne mangerais pas ça.

— Tu insultes les glaces à l'eau de mer ? Mon dieu, tu ne mérites pas de participer à un projet de théâtre ! Hors de ma vue, vile humaine !

— Est-ce que c'est beaucoup m'avancer que de te signaler que tu es, semblablement à moi, une « vile humaine » ?

— Zut ! Mon secret est découvert ! Je dois fuir !

— Oh non, reste. Je t'aime bien, moi. »

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, Xion rougit, et termina son sandwich en une bouchée, maquant de s'étouffer avec. Naminé s'assit à côté d'elle et sortit de son sac un carnet de dessins. Elle trouva une page vierge et, fusain en main, commença une esquisse de portrait. Roxas et Axel finirent par se profiler à l'horizon et, aussitôt, Naminé rangea son carnet. Ils tendirent une glace à Xion et commencèrent la leur qui – merci au froid hivernal qui régnait déjà – n'avaient pas fondu.

18 novembre 2011, 17 : 33, Lycée Général de Nitséd, parvis

Xion salua d'un geste de la main Roxas et Axel, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le gare routière. Tournant les talons, elle retrouva Kairi et prit son sac, prête à partir, quand une voix l'interpella. Naminé courait vers elle, tenant difficilement une grande pochette sous son bras. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, essoufflée, elle prit la parole.

« Tu vas chez toi, là ?

— Ouais pourquoi ?

— J'avais pensé t'accompagner, pour repérer le chemin pour demain. Je peux ?

— Bien sûr. Mais faire l'aller-retour avec ta pochette ça va être chaud, non ?

— Ça ira j'imagine.

— Ok. Bon, euhm, je te présente Kairi Zaïmèche, ma maîtresse. Mademoiselle, c'est Naminé, une camarade de classe.

— Enchantée Naminé. Tu peux m'appeler Kairi. »

Naminé sourit en réponse, et une amertume titilla Xion. Bien sûr, que tout le monde pouvait l'appeler Kairi. Tout le monde sauf elle. Ça la rendait spéciale, en un sens, et elle se raccrocha à ça pour éloigner le bout de jalousie qui lui montait au nez. Elles marchèrent une vingtaine de minutes, discutant légèrement. Elles finirent par arriver devant le grand portail du manoir où elles abandonnèrent Naminé, qui leur assura pouvoir retrouver son chemin seule.

« Tu t'entends bien avec elle … Naminé ?

— Hm ? Oui, pourquoi Mademoiselle ?

— Pour rien. »

19 novembre 2011, 9 : 52, Manoir Zaïmèche, annexe.

Xion était allongée sur son lit quand on frappa à sa porte. D'une voix lasse, elle dit à l'inconnu d'entrer, et dans l'encadrement de la porte se dessina la silhouette de sa mère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a M'man ?

— Quelqu'un pour toi. Une certaine Naminé. Je la fais entrer ?

— Bien sûr. Oh, tu pourrais mettre de l'eau à bouillir ? Je vais faire de thé.

— Tu fais la grande théière ? J'en voudrais aussi.

— Yep. Oh merde, grouille-toi d'aller ouvrir il commence à pleuvoir ! Je me charge de la flotte ! »

Prenant rapidement un parapluie dans l'entrée, Ariane fonça dehors et Xion remplit la bouilloire. Elle retrouva toutes ses maquettes et croquis et les mit sur son bureau en désordre. Elle changea le vinyle qui tournait dans le lecteur pour de la musique sans parole, par-dessus laquelle elles pourraient discuter sans problème. Et Naminé entra, trempée jusqu'à l'os et souriante, trimbalant derrière elle un gros paquet de toiles recouvert d'une bâche. Xion se précipita vers elle, alarmée. Elle attrapa sa serviette de toilette qui traînait sur une chaise et commença à sécher Naminé.

— Merde t'es folle ? Tu vas attraper la mort si tu restes comme ça ! Quelle idée de sortir sans veste aussi ! Je te signale qu'on est en novembre ! »

Pour toute réponse, Naminé rit légèrement, ce qui énerva un peu Xion. Comment pouvait-on être aussi inconscient vis-à-vis de sa propre santé ? En y réfléchissant, la brune se dit qu'en effet, elle ne l'avait jamais vue porter autre chose que des robes blanches depuis la rentrée. Le tissus trempé d'averse laissait transparaître la couleur pâle de la peau de Naminé, sa culotte aussi blanche que le reste, et sa petite poitrine aux tétons pointant de froid. Xion se mordit la lèvre et se détourna bien vite de sa camarade qui, elle, souriait toujours. Prenant à l'arrache un T-shirt à manches longues, une culotte et un pantalon ample, Xion parla en essayant au mieux de ne pas bégayer.

« Enfile ça. J'vais faire du thé, quand je reviens tu es sèche et changée, compris ?

— Mais à vos ordres.

— C'est pas un putain d'ordre !

— Tu accepterais que je ne le fasse pas ?

— Sûrement pas ! Je veux pas être responsable de ta pneumonie !

— Donc c'est un ordre.

— M'en fous. J'y vais. »

Et Xion sortit, toujours sans regarder Naminé. Celle-ci, doucement, se défit de sa robe devenue transparente, profitant de la sensation du tissus qui accrochait sa peau humide. Xion revint dans la chambre aussitôt, baissant les yeux.

« Si tu veux, tu peux prendre une douche chaude. La salle de bains est juste en face.

— Tu sais, ça ne me gêne pas si tu me vois nue. On est entre filles, après tout. »

Forcée par cette réplique, Xion releva les yeux. Naminé se tenait droite, nue, la peau et les cheveux ruisselants d'eau de pluie. À la lumière froide du ciel blanc qui passait la fenêtre, elle semblait briller d'un éclat opalescent et irréel. Des frissons incroyables piquaient ses épaules et la peau recouvrant ses clavicules. Au mouvement délicat de sa poitrine on devinait son souffle chaud et envoûtant. Naminé était non seulement désirable, mais également d'une beauté éthérée. Pure. Elle accomplissait chaque mouvement avec une infinie lenteur, et son corps transpirant la sensualité n'y perdait même pas son innocence. Au final, elle prit dans les bras les vêtement que Xion avait sortit pour elle, posant la serviette sur ses cheveux, et se rapprocha de tout son corps de la porte. Xion ne respirait presque plus, lui semblait-il. Lorsque Naminé parla, la brune pouvait sentir sur ses lèvres son souffle brûlant.

« Tu as raison, je vais prendre une douche. Merci. »

Et elle la dépassa, frôlant à peine son bras au passage. Mais cela suffit à Xion pour se sentir tout chose. Elle eut alors la confirmation à ce dont elle se doutait depuis deux ou trois ans déjà : les femmes lui faisaient de l'effet. Beaucoup. Ce qu'elle ignorait encore, c'était si oui on non les hommes l'attiraient quand même. Mais qu'importe. Elle devait contrôler ses hormones, merde ! Secouant la tête, elle quitta l'encadrement de la porte et prépara son thé, essayant d'y occuper son esprit. Naminé revint vite de la salle de bains, la serviette autour des cheveux et cela parut étrange, sur le coup, de la voir porter autre chose qu'une de ses robes blanches. Ça lui allait bien, tout de même. Elle avait encore l'air d'un ange. Xion se dit que sûrement, même fringuée tout en noir avec des piercings et des tatouages, Naminé serait angélique. C'était écrit dans ses yeux.

Elles se mirent au travail, comme personne d'autre ne s'était proposé pour le projet. Naminé lui montra ses toiles. Des paysages embrumés, des portraits et beaucoup de nus féminins. Un portrait de Xion, qui se demanda comment elle avait fait. C'était ressemblant, et pourtant elle semblait belle. Les ombres de sa peau semblaient liquides, comme de l'huile. C'était assez incroyable. Naminé le lui offrit, et elle ne réussit pas à refuser.

15 décembre 2011, 17 : 38, Rue piétonne de Nitséd.

Un verre de vin chaud dans la main, Xion tremblait de froid. À sa droite, Naminé avait pour une fois superposé un pull crème à sa robe blanche. Tout de même, elle devait cailler. Mais pour lui avoir proposé mille fois, Xion savait qu'elle ne voulait pas de son écharpe. Leur respiration créait devant elles une buée dense, pourtant il ne neigeait toujours pas. La nuit tombait déjà et toutes les guirlandes de la ville étaient allumées dans une ambiance de courses de Noël.

« Tu dois acheter des cadeaux pour qui, toi ?

— Je cherche un truc pour ma mère, Mademoiselle Kairi et Madame Anna. J'ai déjà les cadeaux de Roxas et Axel. Toi ?

— Comme je suis nulle en cadeaux, j'achète juste du matériel pour offrir des toiles.

— Il y a une boutique d'arts dans le coin ?

— Ouais, juste à côté du temple. Il n'y a pas grand-chose mais il me faut juste quelques toiles et du bleu, le reste j'ai.

— Cette boutique est sympa, ça te gêne si on rentre ?

— Non, on est là pour ça. »

Rapidement, Xion repéra un ensemble collier et boucles d'oreilles qui plairait à sa mère mais continua tout de même à jeter un coup d'œil. Ces bijoux étaient vraiment jolis, et elle se trouva déçue de ne pas en porter elle-même. Elle avait bien quelques chaînes et pendentifs chez elle, mais elle oubliait toujours de les mettre. Tout ce qu'elle portait, c'était trois anneaux d'argent aux oreilles, et bien qu'elle aie d'autres boucles elle n'en changeait jamais. Ce serait donc du gâchis que de s'acheter des bijoux. Naminé, de son côté, se contentait d'observer son amie. À elle, elle voulait offrir quelque chose de spécial. En vérité, si elle avait proposé cette sortie aujourd'hui, c'était plus pour trouver des idées que pour vraiment faire ses courses. Alors, mentalement, elle notait tout ce qui retenait l'attention de Xion, ce qui allumait dans ses yeux des étoiles de joie. Cette fois, elle s'appliquerait vraiment pour son cadeau.

Elles quittèrent enfin la boutique, Xion ayant trouvé les cadeau de sa mère et d'Anna, et Naminé ayant retenu divers colliers et bracelets. Comme il se faisait tard, elles se dirigèrent vite vers la boutique d'arts, Naminé y choisissant quatre toiles de différentes tailles, un litre de peinture bleu primaire, et Xion repérant les prix pour la création du décor. Quand dix-neuf heures sonnèrent, elles s'étaient assises sur un banc, un chocolat chaud et un café brûlant leurs mains. Xion s'alluma une cigarette. Elle ne fumait plus qu'une ou deux cigarettes par jour, et cela constituait un grand bonheur pour elle de s'en satisfaire. Elle profitait de chaque bouffée cancérigène plus que jamais.

« Dis-moi Xion …

— Hm ?

— Tu as déjà été amoureuse d'une fille ? »

Le cœur de la brune manqua un battement. Elle ne l'avait pas repérée, au moins ? Elle avait tout fait pour masquer son attirance, et quoique Naminé soit perspicace elle ne pouvait pas … Profitant de la situation, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien lui retourner la question et ne pas répondre, mine de rien.

« Comment ça ? Toi oui ?

— Oui. Je … je n'aime pas les garçons. Tu es la première à qui je le dis.

— Ah. Je suis supposée répondre quoi ?

— Tant que tu ne me dis pas que je te dégoûtes et que je devrais me faire soigner ça me va.

— Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais dire ça ?

— Non. Mais les gens sont surprenants quand on aborde des sujets sensibles.

— Bande de crétins. On aime qui on veut bordel. Moi j'm'en fous, perso. »

Elles finirent leurs gobelets et commencèrent le chemin. À la vérité, Naminé habitait pile entre le lycée – donc pas loin de la rue piétonne – et le manoir Zaïmèche. Alors elles avaient pris l'habitude de rentrer ensemble. Parfois même, Xion en oubliait sa maîtresse, et celle-ci ne manquait pas de le lui rappeler, un tic nerveux des sourcils marquant son énervement.

19 décembre 2011, 8 : 48 , Manoir Zaïmèche, chambre de Kairi.

Tic-tac.

Tic-tac.

Tic-tac.

Tic putain de tac.

Kairi n'aimait pas les vacances, elle s'y ennuyait. D'abord, elle n'aimait pas se lever en vacances. Tous les matins où elle avait cours, Xion lui apportait son petit déjeuner au lit, et fut-ce une part de gâteau ou un bol de céréales, elle était toujours heureuse.

En vacances elle se réveillait seule, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre trop grande, trop vide. Parce que Xion ne venait pas tirer les rideaux, remplir la pièce de son aura de sureté. Kairi l'admirait. La brune était sûre d'elle et débrouillarde. Ses gestes étaient simples et certains, de même que ses choix. Elle était adulte, presque. Capable de s'en sortir. Kairi était incapable de savoir ce qu'elle voulait porter aujourd'hui, Xion savait ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie. Et puis elle était belle, belle. Kairi était jolie aussi, c'est vrai. Pour le prix que lui coûtait son maquillage, elle pouvait. Xion était belle comme ça, sans le vouloir, d'une beauté accidentelle et tellement plus réelle. Kairi l'enviait. Et elle se sentait stupide, de voir que plus l'autre était belle et intelligente et sûre d'elle, plus elle s'éloignait. Comme si Kairi n'avait été qu'une erreur de la jeunesse, une petite chose imbécile à laquelle son jeune âge lui avait permis de s'attacher.

La rousse se rendait compte, aussi, qu'elle ne connaissait plus Xion. Elle se demandait quand et comment elle avait commencé à ne plus la connaître. Pourquoi, aussi. Quand elle avait dû lui acheter un cadeau de Noël, elle n'avait pas su quoi prendre, et ça lui avait sauté aux yeux, ça lui était revenu sur un coin de la gueule qu'elle ne la connaissait plus. Elle avait pris une chaîne en argent avec une clé, qui lui plaisait à elle, qu'elle voulait voir sur Xion, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui aurait fait vraiment plaisir. Elle la voyait beaucoup lire, un livre peut-être. De qui ? Quel genre de musique, pour un CD ? Quel instrument de maquillage – stupide, elle ne se maquillait pas – ? Des places pour quelle pièce de théâtre – elle savait au moins qu'elle aimait le théâtre – ? Quel thé ? Quel tabac ?

Rien, elle ne savait rien.

Vérité funeste, tu parais.

Peu désireuse d'affronter le froid extérieur, Kairi attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de Xion – la dernière chose d'elle qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle attendit, et puis une voix ensommeillée lui répondit.

« Moui ? Quoi ?

— Bonjour, Xion.

— Oh, Mademoiselle. »

La voix, tout à coup, s'était défaite de toute fatigue.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

— Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?

— Je pensais aller faire un tour en ville pourquoi ?

— Viens dans ma chambre. Prend mes vêtements pour aujourd'hui et un petit déjeuner pour deux.

— Vous êtes avec quelqu'un ?

— Non. »

Un silence retentit à l'oreille de Kairi, comme si son interlocutrice ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle se justifia donc.

« Pour toi, imbécile.

— Bien sûr Mademoiselle Kairi. »

Et Xion raccrocha. Elle se rallongea dans son lit, recouvrant son corps de couvertures. Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire comme la pièce était bien chauffée, mais il était tellement bon, vraiment, de se laisser aller à la chaleur suffocante de draps doux. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard à peine, Xion frappa à sa porte et entra, déposant son plateau et les vêtements sur la table avant d'ouvrir les rideaux. Et Kairi sourit, parce que ça lui faisait du bien, juste de savoir que Xion était encore là, même simplement en tant que femme de chambre. Kairi en profita pour apprécier son allure. Xion avait eu le temps, non seulement de préparer le déjeuner, mais aussi d'enfiler un jean droit qui tombait sur ses fesses et ses jambes avec élégance. Par-dessous, un body côtelé épousait la courbe fine de sa poitrine et de son ventre, et Kairi regretta l'hiver pour le gilet ample qui l'empêchait de voir la ligne de ses épaules et de ses bras rassurants. Portant le lourd plateau d'une seule main, Xion dressa la table sous la grande fenêtre de la chambre. Voyant sa maîtresse peu encline à se lever, elle prit la robe de chambre à côté du lit et la lui tendit.

« Allez, levez-vous glandue. Votre chambre est orientée à l'Est et vous n'en profitez jamais pour de vrai. En plus, il fait beau aujourd'hui. »

Nonchalante, Kairi se leva et posa ses pieds nus sur le parquet frais. Son T-shirt trop grand ne la couvrait pas assez. Elle étendit les bras avec souplesse.

« Habille-moi. »

Écarquillant d'abord un peu les yeux, Xion se fendit d'un sourire tendre et s'appliqua à lui enfiler le vêtement, presque avec révérence. Brisant le moment, elle frappa l'épaule de Kairi.

« Le thé ne sera pas chaud éternellement. »

Elle s'assit sur un des deux fauteuils qui se faisaient face, et servit deux tasses de thé. À l'odeur épicée, Kairi sourit.

« Il n'est pas encore un peu tôt pour un thé de Noël ?

— Oh, allez, si on n'en buvait qu'à Noël ce serait triste, non ?

— Comme il est bien triste de ne faire des cadeaux à sa famille que pour Noël, pourtant on n'en fait effectivement pas.

— C'est vrai. Mais il est plus facile – et moins cher – de faire du thé qu'un cadeau. »

Elles mangèrent en conversant simplement, Kairi lui demandant des nouvelles de son projet de théâtre, et Xion la questionnant sur l'avancement de son TPE. Lorsque tout fut dévoré, Xion sortit son paquet de cigarette, et Kairi montra la fenêtre. La brune haussa un sourcil, et son amie referma sa robe de chambre en réponse. Alors seulement, Xion ouvrit en grand la fenêtre et alluma sa cigarette.

Dans l'instant où ses lèvres attrapaient le filtre pour aspirer, Kairi la discerna encore, cette beauté accidentelle propre à Xion. D'un geste agile et volubile, Kairi lui prit la cigarette des doigts, et la porta à ses propres lèvres, en ne cessant jamais de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle cherchait la sensualité. Elle l'avait. Elle vit que les yeux de Xion quittaient les siens pour regarder ses lèvres, et se demanda si elle allait encore l'embrasser. Un peu de cendre tomba sur la table et Kairi reprit le tube à cancer entre deux doigts, pour la porter à la bouche de Xion. Elles n'arrêtaient pas de se regarder. Kairi était bien.

Xion éteignit son mégot et brisa le contact.

D'un geste un peu brusque et un peu fou, Kairi se leva, saisit la main de Xion, rattrapa le moment. La brune eut l'air surpris, mais ne s'en offusqua pas.

« Mademoiselle, vous …

— Pourquoi tu me vouvoies, déjà ? Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas « Kairi », simplement ? De tous, tu es pourtant celle qui me connais le mieux.

— Je ne sais pas, Mademoi-

— Kairi. Pour aujourd'hui, appelle-moi Kairi.

— C'est un ordre ?

— Si ça n'en était pas un, tu obéirais ?

— Oui.

— Alors non. »

Un sourire fendit simultanément leurs deux visages, le même.

« Kairi.

— Oui ?

— Rien. Je voulais juste dire ton nom. »

Toujours debout, Kairi lâcha les doigts de Xion, et, sans penser à refermer la fenêtre, retira sa robe de chambre, et son T-shirt. Elle était nue.

« J'ai froid. »

Comprenant son ordre implicite, Xion alla chercher les vêtements de la rousse et les lui tendit. Comme elle ne bougeait pas, Xion prit d'abord le soutien-gorge, fit passer les bras fragiles entre ses bretelles et le ferma au dos, empêchant ses mains de s'attarder trop sur la peau offerte. Tandis que Kairi prenait appui sur elle pour lever la jambe, la brune fit glisser le tissus de la culotte sur ses jambes, puis le nylon des bas noirs. Lorsque la rousse leva les bras, Xion lui passa un haut blanc, au décolleté recouvert de dentelle. Elle le rentra ensuite dans une jupe d'hiver en laine noire brodée de bordeaux, et ajusta à ses épaules un gilet court en cachemire lie-de-vin. Dans une légère poussée du bras, elle fit s'asseoir Kairi dans le fauteuil et, la dominant de toute sa hauteur, elle abandonna sa supériorité pour se baisser, et passer à ses pieds deux escarpins pourpres. C'était ainsi, qu'elle trouvait Kairi belle, environnée de rouges sombres. Elle passa à ses doigts des bagues en vieil or ou en cuivre travaillé, et attacha autour du cou chaud un sautoir garni de multiples pendentifs. Seulement à ses oreilles percées elle ajouta deux perles bleu violacées pendues à des torsades d'or et de bois. Elle s'éloigna enfin, et, contemplant l'ensemble, ne put s'empêcher d'être fière et admirative tout à la fois. Pourtant, depuis le fauteuil dans lequel elle se prélassait, Kairi dit :

« Je ne suis pas jolie, Xion. »

La brune fronça les sourcils. N'aimait-elle plus les vêtements qu'elle lui choisissait ? Tout à coup, sans raison ? Mais Kairi regardait sa commode.

« Vous … tu es plus jolie sans ça, Kairi. »

La rousse fronça les sourcils, et Xion soupira. Éliminant le mascara, le crayon et le fond de teint, elle prit simplement un tube de rouge à lèvres bordeaux et revint à sa maîtresse. Appliquant avec lenteur la texture du rouge, Xion se dit qu'elle avait peut-être fait le mauvais choix. Ce n'était pas bon, pour elle, de regarder aussi longtemps les lèvres d'une jolie femme. Lorsqu'enfin elle eut terminé, elle se releva rapidement, ne sachant trop si elle était déçue ou soulagée que ce soit fini.

« Veux-tu y aller ?

— Oui. Qu'avais-tu prévu ?

— Je pensais chercher un cadeau pour Naminé. J'ai déjà une idée en tête, mais je ne lui ai rien pris pour l'instant.

— Vous offrez vos cadeaux après les vacances ?

— Oui, Noël en avance, c'est tricher, mais en retard, c'est prolonger un doux moment.

— Je vois.

— Sora et Riku t'ont déjà offert leurs cadeaux ?

— Oui, Riku a pris-

— Je sais. Ils m'ont demandé de les aider à choisir.

— Oh. »

Elles quittèrent le manoir pour rejoindre les rues animées par les courses de dernière minute. Xion trouva vite une paire de gants blancs, un bonnet blanc et une écharpe en tissus blanc pour Naminé. Parce que si elle continuait à s'habiller comme ça, elle mourrait avant les vacances d'hiver.

.

Elles passèrent ainsi la plupart de leurs vacances ensemble. Kairi retrouvait leur complicité d'enfance, par moments, et c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Xion, elle, ne savait plus se retenir de regarder Kairi, encore et encore. Elle se disait que c'était à cause des hormones, et c'était presque vrai. Noël se passa joyeusement, avec seulement Kairi, ses parents, ainsi que Xion et sa mère.

Pour le nouvel an, Kairi participa à la fête que son cousin donnait, et Xion resta des heures au téléphone avec Naminé, qui se plaignait de ses petits-cousins et de ses grands-oncles.

La rentrée arriva trop tôt, et au mardi matin, personne n'avait récupéré des fêtes de fin d'année. Les élèves comme les professeurs étaient pris dans une torpeur fatiguée, et la rapidité des cours s'en ressentait.

Dès qu'elle retrouva le lycée, sans qu'on comprenne pourquoi, Xion se remit à vouvoyer Kairi et à l'appeler Mademoiselle.

.

.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et à demain !


	4. Part I, Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonsoir, population fanfictionesque ! Le troisième chapitre est là, comme promis !

D'abord, quand même, merci à la belle Ya pour ses commentaires toujours justes et doux, et puis à Ima Nonyme pour avoir ajouté cette fiction à ses favoris et à ses follows. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction, ceux qui l'ont dans leur favoris, et à ceux qui lisent sans qu'on les voie (mais on sait qu'ils existent, merci Traffic Staff) !

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapter 3 : High school's Second Year, 2/2 (16)**

 **.**

 **.**

21 janvier 2012, 15 : 53, Manoir Zaïmèche, véranda.

« Quelqu'un reveux du chocolat ? »

La voix de Xion leur parvenait depuis la cuisine, où elle s'affairait depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Sur la table en ferronneries et verreries, de multiples petits gâteaux n'attendaient qu'à être dévorés. Sora les regardait d'un air avide, cherchant à décider lequel serait le prochain à rejoindre son estomac. Riku, contrairement aux deux autres, buvait un thé. En face de lui trônait fièrement son ordinateur portable très récemment acquis, et à l'intérieur une bonne partie de leur TPE. Il soupira un peu, voyant que ni Sora ni Kairi n'était prêt à travailler pour de bon.

« J'en veux bien Xion, tu pourras me mettre un peu d'essence de vanille dedans ?

— Bien sûr Mademoiselle. »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait et Xion apporta le récipient brûlant.

« Mademoiselle, avez-vous encore besoin de moi ? J'ai rendez-vous avec Roxas et Axel dans une demi-heure.

— Ça ira, je m'en sortirai. Tu penses rentrer vers quelle heure ?

— Je ne sais pas … Peut-être vingt heures, on pensait aller au cinéma en plein air ce soir.

— Oh … tu ne veux pas rentrer plus tôt, dis ? Je voudrais prendre un bain ce soir, et ta mère met toujours trop d'huile essentielle de lavande.

— À quelle heure souhaitez-vous prendre votre bain ?

— Vers dix-neuf heures, dans la salle de bains avec la baie vitrée et la grande baignoire.

— Bien. Je serai de retour vers dix-huit heures trente.

— Merci. À tout à l'heure !

— Messieurs désirent quelque chose avant que je m'en aille ? »

Sora grimaça un peu, et déclina l'offre poliment. Riku, pour sa part, se contenta de secouer la tête en signe de négation. Quand il fut sûr qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'entendre, Sora poussa un grand soupir.

« Ah, je ne m'y ferai jamais j'te jure ! C'est trop bizarre ! Je veux dire, elle est dans notre lycée, quand même !

— Moi ça ne me gêne pas.

— Riku, tu passes toutes tes vacances dans de grands hôtels à l'étranger, bien sûr que ça ne te gêne pas ! Et toi Kairi … putain, pourquoi tous mes potes sont des gros richous ? Les gars, sauvez-moi, pauvre roturier sans le sou !

— Oui mais Sora, le coupa Kairi, on compte sur toi pour devenir un grand aventurier et découvrir des trésors dans les autres mondes. Qui sait ? Si tes rêves sont réels, bientôt tu seras un grand héros armé d'une … quoi déjà ? D'une clé géante ? Alors tu pourras subvenir à nos besoins, comme nous aurons dilapidé la fortune de nos parents.

— Ça va arrête ! J'étais bourré, ça compte pas !

— Bien sûr que ça compte !

— Sans vouloir vous déranger, la troisième partie ne va pas s'écrire toute seule.

— Oh ça va vieux ! On a fait les deux tiers du boulot, c'est déjà pas mal ! Et puis il nous reste un mois donc … desserre ton string ! »

Sora riait aux éclats pour pas grand-chose, vraiment. Mais c'était ce qui faisait son charme, à ce qu'il paraît. Il espérait, en tout cas, parce qu'il riait beaucoup en présence de Kairi, et que Kairi lui plaisait beaucoup. Riku soupira par habitude et Kairi rit aussi, pas parce que c'était drôle, mais parce que l'hilarité de Sora était contagieuse.

21 janvier 2012, 17 : 21, Lycée Général de Nitséd, toit de la salle de théâtre.

Ils allumèrent leur cigarette à la flamme d'une seule allumette, qu'Axel tenait entre ses doigts. Il était celui qui avait le moins de chances de se cramer, après tout. Ils tirèrent en même temps leur première bouffée, sous la lumière du soleil couchant. Ils la méritaient, cette clope, car Dieu seul sait combien il était difficile de monter là sans passer par la salle. Enfin, Dieu et eux, maintenant.

« Les gars …

— Quoi ?

— J'ai un truc à vous dire.

— Si c'est que tu nous aime, on le sait déjà, Xion, car après tout, nous sommes les êtres les plus parfaits qui soient et –

— Axel la ferme.

— Bah quoi c'est vrai, non ? On a un cœur. Franchement, j'ai l'impression qu'à un moment, j'en avais pas mais avec vous … ouais, ce truc bat pour de vrai dans ma poitrine, et c'est la plus parfaite certitude au monde.

— J'hésite entre t'embrasser parce que ce que tu viens de dire est d'une sincérité et d'un amour incroyable et te répéter de la fermer parce que Xion a toujours pas dit son truc.

— J'aime les femmes.

— Non, sérieux ? Merde, je m'en doutais pas !

— Axel, tu veux bien être sérieux trois secondes ?

— Oui … fini !

— Vous saviez déjà ?

— Bah il faut dire que si tu n'es tombée amoureuse ni de moi ni de Roxas, alors …

— Vous êtes pédés comme des phoques, les gars ! Je veux même pas imaginer … argh ! J'ai une image horrible dans la tête, merci Ax', franchement.

— D'ailleurs pourquoi on dit pédé comme un phoque ? Vous avez déjà rencontré un phoque pédé, vous ?

— Axel …

— De vous deux, je ne sais pas qui est le plus pitoyable : Axel et sa connerie ou toi qui semble avoir encore l'espoir de le ramener sur la droite voie. »

Ils continuèrent à diverger encore et encore, à s'éloigner du sujet de base, parce qu'en réalité, ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'en parler. Ils savaient déjà tout, et ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient homophobes ou pouvaient lui donner des conseils pour séduire une femme. Mais dans ces rires et cette absence de sérieux constante, Xion savait qu'elle trouverait du soutien au besoin. De toute façon, Axel avait raison : ils avaient un cœur, et c'était la plus parfaite certitude qui puisse exister. Ce qui leur avait manqué, il y a très longtemps, mais qui constituait aujourd'hui la base stable de leur bonheur à trois.

Même jour, 18 : 45, Manoir Zaïmèche, grande salle des bains.

Versant l'eau bouillante dans les gouttières de pierre qui encadraient la pièce, Xion admira la nuit. Les vitres de la fenêtre étaient toutes embuées mais on discernait tout de même les lumières de la ville pas si lointaine. Elle alluma quelques bougies dont les flammes valsèrent sous le manque d'oxygène, parvenant tout de même à survivre. Se reflétant sur les minuscules et innombrables gouttes d'eau, elles formaient autour d'elles un joli halo. Xion vérifia la température de la grande baignoire et y mêla doucement un mélange de lait, de farine de maïs, de miel de romarin et d'huile de rose. Elle ajouta quelques gouttes d'huile de lavande dans le bain, et, dans les canaux minuscules, une bonne dose d'huile d'eucalyptus. Elle posa le bain d'huiles dans un bol de céramique sur un tabouret à côté de la baignoire de pierre ocre, et retourna dans le chambre de Kairi, quelques couloirs plus loin.

« Mademoiselle ?

— Entre. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva le jeune femme, à son bureau, travaillant sur un devoir de sciences. La jeune fille releva les yeux pour regarder l'entrante.

« Oui ?

— Votre bain est prêt.

— Oh. Une minute, j'arrive. »

Xion referma la porte et en profita pour récupérer un seau en bois dans le remise, puis mena sa maîtresse à la salle de bains. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à être congédiée, d'une voix sûre, la rousse dit :

« Reste. »

Et se plongea dans l'eau chaude. Étendant les jambes devant elle, elle fit glisser ses mains sur le verre embué juste à sa gauche. Les bains de Xion étaient vraiment agréables.

« Occupe-toi de mes cheveux. »

Sans broncher, Xion récupéra le bol de céramique et plongea ses mains dedans. Puis, d'un geste certain quoique nouveau, elle se mit à masser le crâne de Kairi, et cela sentit alors le miel et l'argan tout autour d'elles. Elle démêla les cheveux avec les doigts, puis un peigne d'os. Les cheveux de Kairi étaient fins, et si elle ne faisait pas régulièrement ce bain d'huiles, nul doute qu'ils seraient ternes et secs. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle enroula les mèches rouges autour d'une pique de bois de rose, et les recouvrit d'une serviette.

« Si Mademoiselle n'a plus besoin de moi …

— Attends. S'il-te-plaît.

— Quoi ?

— Tu ne veux pas te baigner avec moi ? L'eau est vraiment bonne, tu sais ? qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans ?

— Des huiles, du miel, du lait … ce genre de choses.

— Alors ce n'est pas si métaphorique quand on parle de nourrir la peau, hein ?

— Il faut croire que non.

— Donc ?

— Non merci Mademoiselle.

— Alors fais mes ongles. »

Saisissant un tabouret et le matériel nécessaire, Xion s'assit au bord du bain et prit la main que Kairi lui tendait.

« Dis-moi, Xion …

— Oui ?

— J'aurais besoin de tes conseils. Tu as toujours été la plus sage.

— Ça, c'est ce que vous croyez. Vous avez un problème ?

— Pas vraiment un problème mais … je ne sais pas quoi faire.

— Donc c'est un problème.

— Tu as raison, c'est un problème. Alors voilà, c'est au sujet d'un garçon.

— Et vous aimez ce garçon ?

— C'est bien ce que je voudrais savoir ! Riku dit qu'il m'aime et c'est vrai que Sora est toujours attentionné envers moi mais …

— Mais ?

— Mais rien, en fait. Il est mignon, gentil, je l'aime beaucoup.

— Vous l'aimez « beaucoup », donc. Donc le « mais » est là.

— Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureuse ou non.

— Là, tout de suite, s'il était à la porte, qu'est-ce que vous ressentiriez ?

— Ça m'embêterait, et puis ça me ferait rire. Ce bain est délicieux, et puis Sora est vraiment con. Et imprévisible.

— Quand vous le voyez, est-ce que vous avez envie qu'il vous prenne dans ses bras ?

— Comme tous mes amis, je crois.

— Est-ce que vous avez déjà eu envie de l'embrasser ?

— Sobre ? Non, je ne crois pas.

— Soûle, oui ?

— Oui. »

Kairi se retourna dans le bain, et donna sa seconde main à Xion. Elle essayait d'oublier de penser que si Xion était à la porte, elle n'hésiterait pas à écourter son bain, que dès qu'elle la voyait elle voulait la toucher et que oui, mille fois oui, elle avait déjà eu envie de l'embrasser. Parce que Xion était sa meilleure amie, sa servante, sa sœur.

« Alors … je crois que vous devriez réfléchir encore un peu. Si ç'avait été Riku, je vous aurais dit d'essayer parce que ? Si vous ne l'aimiez pas, il s'en remettrait vite. Pas aussi vite qu'il le ferait croire, certes, mais rapidement quand même. Sora est trop sensible, quoiqu'il soit fort.

— Mais comment ? Je ne fais que ça réfléchir, et ça ne m'a jamais mené à rien.

— Depuis combien de temps y pensez-vous ?

— Je ne sais pas … un mois ou deux, peut-être.

— Ouvrez l'œil. Sur vous et sur lui. Quand vous êtes en sa compagnie, regardez quels gestes vous viennent naturellement, demandez vous si, comme ça, vous pourriez l'embrasser. Si vous en avez envie. S'il vous semble normal de l'embrasser sur la bouche, je pense que vous l'aimez. Sinon, il est plus un grand ami qu'autre chose. Il ne s'est pas encore déclaré, pas vrai ?

— Non …

— Alors vous avez le temps de penser encore. »

La conversation dériva ensuite sur d'autres problèmes moindre, Xion tentant d'être de bon conseil à chaque fois. Mais quand Kairi lui demanda si, elle, elle avait quelqu'un en vue, elle n'osa même pas lui parler de son attirance pour les femmes. D'autant que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on dit à une hétérosexuelle nue.

30 janvier 2012, 8 : 10, Lycée Général de Nitséd, salle de théâtre.

« Ven !

— Hm ?

— J'ai calculé le prix du matériel pour les décors, tiens. Ça rentre dans le budget ou pas ?

— C'est limite … Tu peux pas réduire ?

— Si on prend du tissus au lieu de la toile, ça réduit pas mal. Mais je pourrai pas aller l'acheter, il n'y a pas de boutique de tissus dans le coin et ça ferait chier ma mère de m'emmener à la capitale.

— J'irai alors. Il vous faut combien ?

— Il va nous falloir deux mètres par dix mètres de tissus blanc, et deux mètres par quinze mètres de tissus noir.

— Je note.

— Je suis avec Naminé, on peut aller faire les courses ?

— On fait ta scène avec Roxas d'abord, tu veux bien ?

— Ça marche. Elle peut rester ?

— Yep. »

Elle courut les six mètres qui la séparaient de la blonde, tout sourire.

« Je joue une scène et on y va, ok ?

— Ok. J'ai toujours voulu te voir jouer.

— Te moques pas, hein !

— Comme si c'était mon genre. »

Dans une grande maturité, Xion lui tira la langue et alla au plateau. Elle s'installa à une table, une tasse de café dans une main et une cigarette dans l'autre. Roxas entra, l'air un peu perdu. Xion le regarda, puis regarda derrière elle. Tout à coup, elle se leva et rejoignit l'autre, le poussant presque vers la table.

« Ah euh oui euh bonjour tu es Steve ?

— Steven

—Oui Steve

— Roberta ?

— Ah oui, j'ai les nerfs en pelote.

— Tu es tendue. »

L'échange continua, et Naminé les fixait étrangement. Cette scène tenait de l'absurde. Parfois, d'autres comédiens passaient, refaisaient le maquillage ou rapportaient une tasse de café. L'échange ne s'en perturbait pas. Des comédiens s'arrêtaient, les regardaient, puis partaient. Naminé devait l'admettre, elle n'y comprenait pas grand-chose. Finalement, Xion quitta la scène par le public, et rejoignit Naminé. Leur professeur l'interpella.

« Xion, on reverra plus en profondeur tout à l'heure, ok ? Mais elle est calée, c'est bon. Oublie pas de demander une facture !

— À tout' les gens ! »

Puis elle embarqua Naminé en prenant son bras et l'entraîna dehors.

« C'était pas Le Passage de la nuit, ça, si ?

— Non, non. En fait, on fait un mélange. Ça, c'est une reprise du film Coffe and Cigarettes.

— Oh.

— Bon, on y va ? Je sais plus le chemin, je te suis. »

Elles marchèrent dans les rues, sans songer un instant à séparer leurs mains.

4 février 2012, 13 : 51, Manoir Zaïmèche, chambre de Xion

« Je t'assure qu'elle a dit ça, j'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! Non, plus sérieusement, je me demande où elle va chercher des trucs pareils. »

Allumant sa cigarette, Xion sourit vaguement à l'entente du discours de Naminé. Distraitement, elle jouait avec ses pendentifs d'argent. Étrangement, pour Noël, Roxas et Kairi avaient eu presque la même idée de cadeau, et désormais, deux clés étranges, Tendre Promesse et Souvenir Perdu, pendaient à son cou.

« Mais dis-moi Naminé, vous êtes tous bizarres comme ça dans ta famille ou c'est juste ta petite-cousine et toi ?

— Je ne suis pas bizarre !

— Tu es une artiste, Nami, cela fait automatiquement de toi une personne bizarre.

— Alors on va dire que c'est un compliment, hein.

— J'ai jamais dit le contraire.

— Oh, je reçois des compliments de la jolie Xion ! Ma joie est telle, Xion, ne le vois-tu pas ? »

Dans son enthousiasme à moitié joué, elle avait pris les épaules de Xion avec force, pour la serrer contre sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle se retira même, elles restèrent proches. Naminé posa son front sur l'épaule de Xion en un soupir content. Xion posa le menton sur son crâne, et plaça les mains sur son dos. Elle tritura du bout des doigts le tissus du foulard blanc que Naminé portait à présent tous les jours, dessina la ligne de son épaule, et, remontant jusqu'à son cou et sa mâchoire, retira son menton et releva la visage de Naminé vers le sien. Elles plantèrent leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre, joueuses. Ce serait à qui se retiendrait le plus longtemps de regarder les lèvres roses. Elles restèrent ainsi une éternité à sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leurs propres lèvres, avant d'être interrompues par _9 Crimes_ de Damien Rice. Xion se recula.

« C'est Mademoiselle Kairi. Je dois répondre.

— Bien sûr. »

Naminé baissa les yeux, n'osant plus supporter la vue de Xion, qui décrocha.

« Mademoiselle ? … Bien, j'arrive tout de suite. Naminé ? Elle veut un thé, j'y vais et je reviens. Fais comme chez toi en attendant. »

Xion quitta la pièce, laissant la blonde là, frustrée. Et dire qu'elles avaient été à ça de s'embrasser. C'était rageant. Depuis plus de deux mois qu'elles se tournaient autour, elles n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Naminé se calma un peu, et mit en route un vinyle de Peggy Lee sur le tourne-disque. Elle vit que le dernier écouté était celui qu'elle lui avait offert à Noël, et sourit doucement. Si Kairi l'écoutait, tant mieux. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, prenant soin d'être joliment positionnée. Après tout, avec un peu de chance, elle pouvait rattraper le moment que la sonnerie de téléphone avait envolé.

14 février 2012, 15 : 34, Lycée Général de Nitséd, cour principale.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je vais y aller, j'ai cours de guitare dans dix minutes.

— Ça marche, à demain Riku ! »

En partant, Riku fit un clin d'œil à Sora, qua Kairi ne comprit pas. Quand ce dernier se mit à se triturer les doigts, l'air pas franchement à l'aise, Kairi écarquilla les yeux. Oh merde … elle avait zappé la Saint Valentin, pourtant, ce n'étaient pas les pubs rose et rouge qui manquaient.

« Kairi ... J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Sachant ce qui arrivait, Kairi aspira un grand coup. Elle n'avait toujours pas décidé de ce qu'elle allait lui répondre. Il lui proposa d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc et elle le suivit sans broncher. Les quelques mètres furent franchis trop vite, et il prit sa main pour poser dedans un écrin en velours noir.

« Je suis amoureux de toi, voilà. Voudrais-tu ma Valentine ?

— Écoute, Sora … j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir, d'accord ?

— Pas de problème, hein, je comprends ne t'inquiète pas, je te prends un peu de court, bien sûr tu peux répondre un peu plus tard ça ne me dérange pas, hein, pas de problème je voulais juste … je voulais juste que tu le saches. Voilà. »

Le visage de Sora se fendit d'un sourire immense et un rire nerveux éclata dans la cour silencieuse. Kairi le suivit parce qu'elle était gênée, elle aussi, et elle ne voulait pas que Sora se sente trop mal à l'aise à rire seul. Elle prit congé de lui, prétextant devoir rentrer tôt, et quitta le lycée pour se balader en ville. Son cœur battait vite, mais elle était presque sûre que ce n'était pas de l'amour. C'était de la peur, pure et dure. Elle se força à respirer calmement, taxa une cigarette et du feu, et s'assit sur un banc, sous un grand arbre. Le froid empêchait un peu ses joues de brûler. Elle resta longtemps comme ça, assez longtemps pour attraper la mort, et finit par rentrer dans un café pour prendre un chocolat chaud. Elle était perdue. Quoi qu'elle fasse elle risquait de briser leur amitié. Elle se sentait … inconfortable.

14 février 2012, 18 : 34, Manoir Zaïmèche, chambre de Xion

La musique changea, et une valse se mit à jouer. Xion l'écoutait pleinement, suivant le rythme de la tête. Elle grogna.

« Putain, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais savoir danser la valse !

— Vraiment ?

— C'est trop cool la valse !

— Tu veux que je t'apprenne ?

— Tu sais mener ?

— Oui.

— Carrément ! Allez, en piste ! »

Elles se levèrent toutes deux et, positionnant correctement les mains et les pieds de Xion, Naminé commença quelques pas. Xion suivait tant bien que mal, mais la répétition perpétuelle des mêmes gestes la mettait en confiance. Lorsque parfois, Naminé essayait une variante, elle manquait de tomber et la blonde la rapprochait encore un peu d'elle. Leurs corps se chauffaient mutuellement, leurs ventres se touchaient. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Naminé prit le visage de Xion dans ses mains, et l'embrassa doucement. Oubliant la musique, la brune donna ce qu'il manquait de fougue au baiser. Depuis le temps qu'elle en rêvait. À ce seul contact, à peine sensuel, leurs bas-ventre les brûlaient. Elles avaient trop attendu. Naminé se détacha d'elle un instant, le temps de murmurer, haletante :

« Tu m'aimes ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Moi non plus. »

Elles sourirent. Xion reprit.

« Mais je crève d'envie de t'embrasser.

— Moi aussi.

— Et bien plus encore.

— Moi aussi. »

Alors, tout naturellement, Naminé allongea Xion sur son lit, l'embrassant toujours. Elle fit descendre sa bouche tout du long de sa mâchoire, mordillant parfois sa peau, léchant sa chair. Xion haletait déjà. Naminé embrassa sa gorge et remonta vers ses lèvres, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres des pétales bientôt rouges. Xion grogna et se redressa vivement pour l'embrasser encore, poussant d'une main la tête de son amante plus près. Déjà, une jambe de Naminé s'était logée entre les cuisses de Xion et la brune gémit dans le baiser. Rien que ça, c'était bon, trop bon. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre la suite, ou elle allait cramer comme une allumette. Elle inversa les positions, et appuya son bassin contre celui de Naminé, dont le murmure rauque s'étouffa entre deux bouches. Elle se releva, abandonnant sans regret son sweater et son T-shirt, puis descendit découvrir la poitrine de Naminé du bout des doigts. Elle voyait le visage pâle rougir, les sourcils se froncer ou se hausser comme elle caressait ou malaxait à travers le tissus. D'un geste, elle envoya valser l'écharpe de la blonde, et put enfin embrasser son cou.

Elle laissa là une première marque, plus pour entendre Naminé soupirer _Xion, Xion_ , que vraiment pour la marquer. Passant ses mains sous le dos de la blonde, elle défit la fermeture éclair de sa robe, et fit glisser cette dernière jusqu'aux hanches encore inexplorées. Une fois ses bras libérés, Naminé s'agrippa au dos de sa compagne, cherchant à tâtons la fermeture du soutien-gorge. Ses mains griffèrent la peau quand, soudain, une bouche entoura son sein. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement sonore, et enfonça ses ongles ronds dans la chair à portée. Elle dégrafa le cache-poitrine de Xion, qui s'en débarrassa vite pour offrir un autre baiser à Naminé, collant leurs seins dans un contact brûlant.

Se pressant de plus, Xion rejoignit la robe sur le ventre de Naminé, et, jouant avec son nombril, elle repoussa petit à petit le vêtement des cuisses aux mollets aux pieds de la blonde, qui d'un mouvement habile le rejeta en bas du lit. Xion avait champ libre, et à travers le tissus de la culotte, elle embrassa le sexe chaud. Comme elle appuyait un point précis, la dos de la blonde s'arcbouta exagérément.

« Xion, retire-la putain. Plus … »

La voix embrumée et hoquetante encouragea la brune qui fit faire au sous-vêtement le même chemin qu'à la robe, sous les soupirs de son amante. Du sexe nu coulait déjà le liquide sacré des femmes, et à ce puits divin Xion vint s'abreuver. Elle n'y connaissait rien de rien, mais chaque soupir, chaque gémissement la poussait à tester mille et une choses. Soufflant sur les lèvres rouges, elle fut heureuse de les sentir trembler. Remontant pour toucher encore le ventre désirable, elle laissa ses doigts remplacer sa bouche, pressant sa paume contre la clitoris bouillant. Naminé se releva d'un bond, et éjecta la brune hors du lit, debout face à elle. Elle déboutonna le jean définitivement trop encombrant et put contempler l'intégralité du corps de Xion. Un instant, elle se contenta de la douceur de la poitrine de la brune contre con visage, puis descendit avidement imiter le traitement auquel elle avait eu droit. Bientôt, les jambes de Xion tremblaient, et si Naminé n'avait pas soutenu l'arrière de ses cuisses, elle serait sans doute tombée au sol. Elle reposa ses genoux sur le lit, cherchant quelque part un point d'ancrage à la réalité. Perdant à nouveau l'équilibre, elle prit appui sur la tête de Naminé, qui la fit basculer sur le lit. Elles s'embrassèrent sur la bouche, goûtant de toute leur langue leur propre désir, et plus bas, leurs sexes se touchèrent. _9 Crimes_ résonna et Xion écarquilla les yeux. Entre deux soupirs de condamnée, elle geint :

« C'est … Mademoiselle … répondre. »

L'embrassant pour la faire taire, Naminé posa la main sur son sexe, mais comme Xion semblait vouloir se relever, elle mordilla son oreille et murmurant.

« Laisse cette fille où elle est. À savoir, pas ici. »

Réticente au départ, sous l'assaut d'un plaisir nouveau, Xion finit par abandonner. Comme après s'être arrêtée, la sonnerie se fit à nouveau entendre, Naminé attrapa le téléphone, rejeta l'appel, et éteignit l'appareil. Sans crier gare, elle enfonça un doigt à l'intérieur de Xion, qui se tortilla autour, cherchant le contact. Naminé le fit entrer et ressortir plusieurs fois, observant sans vergogne l'expression obscène du visage de la brune.

« Ça ne fait pas mal ?

— Non, putain non. Donne m'en plus. »

Avec un sourire lubrique, Naminé ajouta un deuxième doigt et les recourba à l'intérieur du sexe humide. Xion en cria presque. Lorsqu'en plus, elle appuya la paume de sa main contre le haut du sexe, Xion avait déjà perdu la tête. Elle fit bouger ses doigt en décalé et en ajouta, mine de rien un troisième. Elle explora l'intérieur serré à mouvement désorganisés, perdant elle-même les pédales. Xion criait vraiment, et la main sur sa bouche ne retenait aucun des sons qui lui échappaient.

Ses hanches bougeaient en même temps que les doigts, vite, si bien que Naminé eut du mal à suivre. Guidant la main de Xion à son propre désir, elle remonta croquer le cou pâle, et en quelques mouvements à peine, mêlés de désir, de passion, de chair, de peau et de paradis, elles trouvèrent toutes deux le chemin des étoiles.

Sur le cou de Xion, juste à la jonction avec l'épaule, on distinguait sans mal une belle trace de morsure. Naminé l'embrassa, puis remonta, baiser après baiser, jusqu'aux lèvres de Xion, qui la prit dans ses bras. Leurs peaux frissonnaient encore, mais elles savaient bien que ce n'était pas dû au froid. Elles se sourirent tendrement. Après un rire inexpliqué mais oh si bon, Naminé prit la parole :

« C'était ma première fois.

— Moi aussi.

— Sérieux ? J'aurais pas cru.

— Quel doux compliment dans une bouche aussi habile. »

Et elles rirent encore, avant de s'embrasser. Elles se rendirent compte que la musique s'était arrêtée, et Xion se releva. Tendant une main pleine d'espoir et de craintes vers elle, Naminé gémit :

« Tu vas où ? Reste, il fait froid sans toi. »

Xion haussa un sourcil, amusée.

« Oh, c'est mignon tout plein. Tu me permets de mettre un disque, quand même ?

— Si fait, je te permets, mais fais vite. »

Ella lança un vinyle de William Sheller, et retourna aux bras et aux draps qui l'appelaient.

« On sort ensemble, du coup ?

— Hm ? Ouais, j'imagine. Veux-tu être ma Valentine, Xion ?

— Mais avec un grand plaisir, chère Naminé.

— Oh oui, du plaisir, je t'en promets. »

Sur ces mots, Naminé roula des hanches pour plaquer son sexe sur celui de Xion, un sourire parlant aux lèvres. L'ambiance était légère et érotique, et elles gémirent des petits rires haut perchés. Xion trouva dans sa gorge la voix la plus rauque et répondit doucement :

« Mais pas autant que moi. »

Elle donna un coup de hanche plus fort, et les décharges électriques dans tout leur bas-ventre les firent sourire à nouveau. Xion écarta d'une main les cheveux tombés sur le visage de Naminé pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Sans prévenir, la porte s'ouvrit sur Kairi, l'air énervé et angoissé.

« Xion ? Tu fous quoi, ton téléphone est coupé –»

Elle regarda les deux filles, nues, les jambes emmêlées, et nul ne sut vraiment comment réagir. C'est Naminé, la première, qui attrapa sa robe longue pour couvrir leurs corps. Puis Kairi parla.

« Alors c'est comme ça ? Je t'étale ma vie amoureuse et toi t'oses même pas me dire que t'as une copine ? T'oses même pas me dire que tu es _lesbienne_ ? T'aurais dû m'en parler, merde, ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connait ? J'arrive pas à le croire que j'étais pas au courant ! »

Naminé tenta un mot pour calmer la situation mais la voix de Xion la coupa, amère. Tranchante.

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi vous auriez su, au juste ? Qu'est-ce que vous savez de moi, aujourd'hui ? Allez, allez-y. … Vous dites rien ? Vous vous taisez, rien à ajouter ? Mais c'est vrai v's avez raison. Rien, c'est ça la réponse, rien, vous savez rien de moi. Vous demandez rhétoriquement depuis quand on se connait, facile, on est nées le même jour, au même endroit, au même moment, et on a vécu dans la même putain de baraque. Mais moi je vais vous poser une vraie question, _Mademoiselle Kairi_ , depuis quand vous ne me connaissez plus ?

— Je …

— Vous ne trouvez rien à répondre ? Mais je vous en prie, si vous avez quelque chose à me transmettre. Sinon sortez. Je voudrais me rhabiller, voyez-vous, comme on peut plus faire l'amour tranquille chez soi. »

Sans un mot, Kairi sortit, refermant la porte derrière elle. Et Xion s'effondra en sanglots. Naminé posa une main sur son dos, qu'elle repoussa. Écarquillant les yeux, Xion se blottit contre la poitrine nue.

« Désolée, j'suis désolée, je … je voulais pas. Putain, pourquoi elle est venue, merde ? Pourquoi elle a réagi comme ça, pourquoi j'ai dit ça, hein ? Bordel à cul. Tu devrais partir. Désolée.

— C'est rien, ça va, tout va bien. Écoute, ça va s'arranger, d'accord ? Vous avez passé seize ans de votre vie ensemble, et elle n'a pas besoin de savoir ce que tu lis ou qui tu aimes pour te connaître mieux que personne. Je peux faire quelque chose ?

— Non, c'est bon. Merci. »

Avec un sourire un peu forcé, un peu triste, un peu bizarre au goût de larmes, Xion récupéra à la va-vite son jean et son sweater, sans rien enfiler en-dessous. Elle ravala ses pleurs, se moucha un bon coup, et laissa la main de Naminé essuyer ses dernières larmes. Ses mains sentaient le sexe. Elle les embrassa, puis embrassa Naminé, et la reconduit à la porte, où Kairi l'attendait. S'appuyant sur la chambranle, l'air nonchalant, Xion recomposa son visage.

« Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ?

— Ce … C'est pas important. »

Xion tiqua, mais ne releva pas.

« Dites toujours.

— C'est juste que … comme tu ne répondais pas, je me suis inquiétée, je me suis demandé s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose et …

— C'est bon, j'ai saisi l'idée. Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à vos appartements, Mademoiselle ? »

Kairi se tendit un moment. Cette appellation n'avait jamais semblée aussi méprisante. Puis, elle acquiesça. Dans sa chambre, elle demanda à Xion de lui apporter deux chocolats chauds à la cannelle. Xion n'en apporta qu'un, et sortit. Ce chocolat était salé. Il sentait la tristesse et la morve.

17 février 2012, 15 : 32, Lycée Général de Nitséd, salle de théâtre.

« Roxas, tu peux refaire ton entrée ? »

L'adolescent obtempéra aussitôt, reprenant.

« Ça joue pas. Là, je vois juste Roxas qui rentre au plateau parce que je lui ai dit d'entrer. Je m'en fous de Roxas, il m'intéresse pas. C'est qui, Steven ? Il ressent quoi ?

— Il est perdu.

— Voilà, alors quand tu rentres sur scène, t'es déjà perdu.

— Attends Ven, j'ai une idée !

— Mais je t'en prie Axel, exprime-toi.

— Il pourrait pas être vraiment perdu ? Je veux dire, quitte à faire des scènes très courtes, autant dessiner les personnages à fond, non ? Il pourrait pas genre être amené sur scène par un des comédiens ?

— Bien, on teste ça. Qui veut ? Bien, Demyx, Lea, vous guidez Roxas jusqu'à Xion. Allez, on reprend. »

Ils reprirent trois fois avant d'être satisfaits. Au bout du compte, quand l'entrée fut fixée, à sa deuxième réplique, Xion fondit en larmes sur son café. Peu sûr de si c'était une proposition de jeu ou de vraies larmes, Ventus ne réagit pas, et ce fut Roxas qui quitta son personnage pour prendre Xion par la main, et l'amener dehors. Axel jeta un regard à Ventus, qui l'autorisa d'un hochement d tête à les rejoindre.

Lorsqu'il arriva, ils étaient déjà assis sur les marches de la cour, cigarette au bec, et Xion pleurait toujours. Il posa une main sur son épaule et s'assit à ses côtés, sortant une cigarette de son propre paquet.

« C'est d'avoir une copine qui te met dans cet état ? Si c'est ça, tu peux faire ton coming-out plus tard, tu sais …

— C'est pas ça. »

Elle renifla un peu, et à défaut d'avoir eu l'intelligence de prendre des mouchoirs, Roxas alla chercher du papier toilettes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, alors ?

— C'est Kairi. »

Axel fronça les sourcils. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimée, cette nana. Traiter Xion comme elle le faisait était impardonnable en soi, mais la faire pleurer aggravait encore son cas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

— C'est pas elle, enfin à moitié c'est … putain j'y comprends rien.

— Dis tout à tonton Axel. »

Roxas revint, et lui tendit le papier souple et rêche. Elle l'accepta et se moucha un bon coup. Tirant sur sa cigarette, elle essaya de retrouver un semblant de dignité. Quoiqu'elle ne lui serve à rien, pour l'instant. Roxas les interrogea du regard, mais Axel le convainc implicitement de la laisser parler.

« Quand on s'est mises ensemble, avec Nami … Kairi est arrivée, elle a tout vu et … quand elle a demandé pourquoi elle savait pas j'lui ai dit qu'elle savait rien et … et c'est vrai mais on s'en fout merde, même si je lui dis plus rien il reste ce truc entre nous. J'veux pas perdre ça …

— Tu sais, si ce truc existe encore, après ça, c'est que c'est pas un truc qui se perd si facilement. Regarde, avec Roxas on s'est engueulés un million de fois. Parfois, trop sérieusement pour qu'on puisse en rire après. Mais maintenant encore, on est ensemble.

— T'es amoureux de Roxas, c'est pas pareil !

— Et qui te dit que t'es pas amoureuse de Kairi ?

— Putain Ax', tu peux vraiment pas être sérieux un peu ?

— Mais je suis sérieux. À vrai dire, Xion, j'ai jamais compris ta relation avec cette fille. Je veux dire, vous êtes quoi ? Meilleures amies ? Domestique et maîtresse ? Sœurs ? Indifférentes ? Je peux bien ajouter amoureuses à la liste, hein.

— Non, je suis pas amoureuse d'elle. En plus, je sors avec Naminé.

— Mais tu n'aimes pas Naminé.

— Elle ne m'aime pas non plus, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal.

— Je sais plus quoi dire pour t'aider moi … Roxas, t'en penses quoi ?

— Depuis, comment ça se passe avec Kairi ?

— On se parle presque plus. Je fais juste les tâches quotidiennes, et je lui parle pas trop.

— Vous n'avez même pas discuté ?

— Non.

— Et tu espères que ça va s'arranger comme ça ?

— Non mais … je sais pas quoi lui dire.

— Tu as essayé au moins ?

— Non, à chaque fois qu'elle a voulu me parler, je me suis défilée …

— Parce qu'en plus, elle, elle veut causer ? Xion, tu es sans aucun doute une des filles les plus intelligents que je connaisse mais pour le coup, t'as été incroyablement con. Bon, comment elle a fait pour initier la conversation, elle ?

— À chaque fois qu'elle me demandait quelque chose, elle le demandait en double.

— Quoi, c'est ça sa technique de réconciliation ? Te donner deux fois plus de boulot ?

— Non, je veux dire … Elle me demande de venir avec deux petits déjeuner ou deux thés pour qu'on les prenne ensemble … elle me dit de préparer deux baignoires dans la salle de bains, ce genre de choses.

— Bah la solution est toute trouvée alors. Sans qu'elle le demande, t'apportes un truc en double, et tu te poses tranquillement, pour lui faire comprendre que si t'as fait le premier geste, c'est à elle de commencer la conversation.

— Ouais je … je vais essayer.

— Bon, on remonte ? Je me pèle les couilles, là.

— Axel, t'a-t-on déjà dit que tu étais l'élégance incarnée ?

— Il y a une première fois à tout ! »

Xion se moucha une dernière fois, et remonta en cours de théâtre. C'était le dernier avant les vacances, autant en profiter. Et puis une fois en congé, elle aurait tout loisir de s'occuper du Problème Kairi.

6 mars 2012, 10 : 21, Manoir Zaïmèche, couloir.

Xion hésitait. Salement. Durant les deux semaines de vacances, elle avait repoussé ce problème, comme on repousse ses devoirs au lendemain. Mais maintenant elle devait y faire face, la situation ne pouvait clairement pas rester comme ça. C'est pour ça qu'elle se trouvait face, la veille de la rentrée – comme les devoirs, je vous dit – à la porte de la chambre de Kairi. Un plateau de déjeuner pour deux personnes dans les mains. Elle songea à faire demi-tour, se disant qu'elle risquait de gâcher la dernière grasse matinée de Mademoiselle, mais se retint en soupirant. C'était stupide, Kairi ne faisait pas la grasse matinée, elle se levait tôt et restait se prélasser dans son lit jusqu'à onze heures au maximum. Il était d'ailleurs surprenant qu'elle soit encore dans sa chambre. Timidement, Xion frappa, et après un vague murmure ensommeillée, entra dans la pièce. Avec habitude, elle avança dans le noir jusqu'à la table sous la fenêtre et tira les lourds rideaux. Un grognement se fit entendre, et Xion sourit. Un second résonna, et Xion ne sourit plus. Elle se retourna pour faire face au lit, et à Kairi. Accompagnée de Sora. Nu. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne pensait pas ça de Mademoiselle, ni de Sora, d'ailleurs. Elle n'aurait pas cru ça _d'eux_. Sora regarda le plateau et écarquilla les yeux.

« Ouah ! Dingue, comment t'as su que j'étais là ? »

Et il partit d'un rire. Kairi, elle, ne riait pas. Ses yeux passaient du plateau à l'expression blessée de Xion, et encore au plateau, et à l'expression froide de Xion. Elle tremblait de comprendre. Et quand Xion murmura sous son souffle, tout doucement, mais avec une amertume incroyable

« Mais je ne savais pas. »

Kairi, elle, savait qu'elle avait fait une connerie. Avec un sourire faux comme les seins de Nabila, la brune lança un lourd quoique poli « Bon appétit » et partit. Kairi n'eut même pas la force de la retenir. Pour lui dire quoi au juste ? « C'est pas ce que tu crois ? » Non, parce que c'était exactement ce que Xion croyait, et la rousse n'avait aucune excuse.

.

Une nouvelle période froide suivit cette scène. Glaciaire, même, mais stable. Xion ne fondit plus en larmes, et Kairi n'essaya plus de renouer des liens avec elle.

Elles se supportaient mutuellement, dans une sorte d'entente. Xion faisait avec, elle n'était toujours pas amoureuse de Naminé, et c'était réciproque. Elles pouvaient parler de tout, d'art, de politique, de filles. Parfois, elles s'embrassaient. Parfois – souvent, tout le temps – elles faisaient l'amour.

Kairi n'était pas non plus amoureuse de Sora, mais lui l'était, et c'était bien tout le problème. Chaque jour elle l'observait, elle essayait de tomber amoureuse. Elle couchait avec lui, aussi, et dans le fond ce n'était pas désagréable. Elle acceptait le situation, ne se victimisait pas. Après tout, Sora était heureux, et même si elle ne l'aimait pas du même amour, elle s'en réjouissait, et tant qu'elle-même n'était amoureuse de personne d'autre, ce n'était pas un problème, n'est-ce pas ?

Les saisons passèrent sans apporter de changement. Le long hiver se terminait, laissant place au printemps, à la chaleur. Extérieure. Même le début d'été au soleil brûlant ne réchauffa pas la relation des deux filles. Il leur aurait fallu un soleil tout entier, un feu de forêt, un incendie, un feu de joie, une cheminée, une bougie.

.

Et Hop !

À suivre ! À demain, sûrement !


	5. Part I, Chapter 4

Yo ! Et voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette première partie !

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, visiblement ou non ! Et merci à Tomigiel pour avoir laissé un commentaire !

Réponse à Tomigiel : Oui, une juste remarque … En fait, j'ai choisi ce pseudo en 2012 et j'en ai jamais changé, donc il ne correspond plus totalement à ce que je fais maintenant. Mais j'aime encore le yaoi, hein !

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapter 4 : High school's Last Year (17/18)**

 **.**

 **.**

12 juillet 2012, 13 : 10, Manoir Zaïmèche, grand salon.

 _Kairi et Xion : 16 ans, 11 mois, 29 jours, 18 heures, 55 minutes._

« Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire les filles, joyeux anniversaire ! »

Xion et Kairi sourirent à leurs mères et au seul homme et soufflèrent ensemble les trente-quatre bougies qui surplombaient le gâteau, faisant montre d'une grande capacité à faire abstraction de la présence de l'autre malgré la proximité intenable. Ce fut la fête d'anniversaire la plus étrange de leur vie, mêlée de joie, de froideur, de trêve festive et de malaise. Comme chaque année, Xion avait acheté un cadeau à Kairi, et réciproquement. Kairi fut surprise de voir que, encore aujourd'hui, Xion tapait incroyablement juste. Et Xion, elle, fut surprise de combien recevoir un cadeau de Kairi, après des mois de froid, lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle prit une décision, qui serait soit si minime qu'elle l'aurait oubliée le lendemain, soit incroyablement immense.

12 juillet 2012, 18 : 14, Manoir Zaïmèche, jardin.

 _Kairi et Xion : 16 ans, 11 mois, 29 jours, 23 heures, 59 minutes._

Kairi était là, comme toujours à ce jour et à cette heure. Elle disait que d'ici, elle voyait à la fois l'hôpital où elle était née et le soleil qui l'avait vue grandir, et qui la verrait grandir encore.

Cela faisait longtemps que Xion n'était pas venue là, elle. Elle constata avec plaisir que presque rien n'avait changé. Elle inspira un grand coup. Elle avança d'un pas déterminé, et s'agenouilla devant la balancelle où Kairi était assise. Son alarme sonna dix-huit heures quinze, et elle dit, peut-être plus fort qu'elle n'aurait dû.

« Joyeux anniversaire. »

À dix-huit heures quinze précises, leur vrai anniversaire. Parce qu'elles n'étaient pas seulement nées le même jour – les jumeaux aussi le faisaient, et même d'autres gens, comme ça – non, elles étaient nées au même moment, et c'est ce qui faisait d'elles un cas extrêmement spécial. Comme des siamoises sans lien de parenté. Kairi ne sut pas quoi répondre, mais quand Xion lui tendit une boîte d'allumettes et une bougie, elle prit une allumette, la gratta, et alluma la bougie, que Xion plaça dans une lanterne de verre. Comme au bon vieux temps, diraient certains. Un douze juillet, âgée de tout juste cinq ans, Kairi avait dit que c'était trop triste d'éteindre des bougies pour les anniversaires, que ça faisait trop mort, qu'on pensait qu'aux années passées et pas à celles à venir. Alors, au douze juillet de l'année suivante, Xion était venue à leur vrai anniversaire, leur fête à elles seules, et lui avait dit d'allumer une bougie, pour les années futures qu'elles commençaient. Et les six années suivantes, elles avaient tenu ce rituel de regarder fondre une bougie assises sur cette balancelle.

Xion s'assit à côté de Kairi, et parla.

« C'est trop con. On est en froid pour quoi, déjà ? Je suis même plus sûre. On a vraiment dix-sept ans, là. On est presque des adultes, on peut pas juste se faire la gueule pour de la merde. On est quand même nées sous la même étoile.

— Cancer ascendant Sagittaire. »

Xion sourit, elle ne se souvenait jamais de leur ascendant. Déjà, elle avait mis du temps avant de comprendre que son signe astrologique n'était pas une maladie … au début, quand on lui disait « Tu es Cancer » elle comprenait « Tu es une tumeur. », ce qui n'est pas forcément agréable à entendre.

Kairi, elle, savait tout de leur signe astrologique, avec quels signes ils avaient des affinités, quels traits de caractère pouvait s'expliquer par telle étoile ou telle planète.

« Tu as raison. Bon, alors on va parler. C'est la chose la plus presqu'adulte à faire, non ? »

La brune acquiesça silencieusement, annonçant une conversation difficile à animer.

.

La conversation qui suivit dura des heures, si bien que lorsqu'elles eurent fini, la chandelle avait fini de brûler et sa flamme s'était noyée dans la cire. La nuit était presque tombée, aussi, et elles s'étonnèrent de voir que ni Ariane ni Anna n'avait fait signe de leur demander de rentrer. À la vérité, les deux femmes s'émouvaient de la scène depuis la chambre de la maîtresse de maison, soulagées de l'enterrement de l'ère glaciaire.

Les débuts balbutiants de cette relation leur firent penser aux tremblotements d'une amitié nouvelle, quand la leur durèrent depuis si longtemps. Elles furent forcées de rire du ridicule de cette situation, pour ne pas déplorer d'avoir besoin d'apprendre à connaître la personne qu'on côtoie depuis le berceau. Elles passèrent presque tout l'été à deux, voyant à peine Sora et Riku pour Kairi, Naminé, Roxas et Axel pour Xion. La fin d'été et ses ton rouge-orange apportèrent enfin l'ambiance chaleureuse d'une véritable relation. Et l'année de terminale put débuter, avec ses effluves particulières de jeunesse, d'examen, et de départ à venir.

.

3 septembre 2012, 8 : 10, Lycée Général de Nitséd, cour principale.

 _Kairi et Xion : 17 ans, 1 mois, 22 jours._

Xion tendit à Kairi son sac et lui colla une bise sur la joue, avec la promesse silencieuse de se retrouver ici quelques heures plus tard.

« Roxy ! »

Sans attendre, elle lui sauta dans les bras, avant de faire un tour des lieux du regard.

« Où est Axel ?

— Il me dit qu'il arrive. Il avait oublié que c'était la rentrée. »

Elle se mit à rire, peut-être un peu trop pour quelque chose d'aussi peu important, mais ça faisait tellement du bien de les retrouver, sans que rien n'ait changé en eux. Sauf, bien sûr, que Roxas avait grandi, en deux mois. Se tenant face à lui, elle jura en constatant qu'il la dépassait à présent de cinq bons centimètres. Une main se posa sur son épaule, et elle se retourna pour être aussitôt attrapée par une bouche qui lui avait manqué, à sa façon. Elle lui avait manqué autre part aussi, d'ailleurs.

Naminé se retira finalement avec une expression indescriptible.

« J'ai rencontré de ces filles, à Atlantica, t'imagines même pas ! »

Xion haussa un sourcil intéressé, lui faisant signe de continuer.

« Je te raconterai pendant le speech de la prof P.. »

Même jour, 8 : 41, Lycée Général de Nitséd, salle D138

« Moi ? En août je suis allé chez mes grands-parents, c'était chiant … mais bon, il faut vivre, hein !

— Le rapport étant ? »

Sora éclata de rire, comme toujours, recevant un regard courroucé de la professeur. Sous la table, il tenait la main de Kairi. Devant eux, Riku avait carrément retourné sa chaise pour pouvoir leur parler, et pour une raison ou pour une autre, les profs ne lui disaient rien, à lui.

Tout était comme avant. Inchangé. Ça avait quelque chose de rassurant, dans l'anticipation de l'année suivante.

7 décembre 2012, 18 : 12 Manoir Zaïmèche, chambre de Kairi

La jeune rousse rageait sur son PC, profitant tout de même à côté d'elle de la présence de Xion. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait pris, de rester ici le soir, pour tout le temps qu'elles ne passaient pas ensemble au lycée. Elle lisait un livre, café au lait en main, quand, à bout de nerfs, Kairi ferma son ordinateur et poussa un sourire frustré. Xion releva la tête de Battle Royal et haussa un sourcil à l'intention de Kairi. Celle-ci ferma les yeux un moment, récupéra son propre café au lait et en prit une gorgée, avant de soupirer à nouveau et de s'appuyer contre ses oreillers. Xion posa sa tasse, et rampant à moitié sur le matelas, se positionna à côté de son amie, la regardant d'en bas.

« Tu sais ce que tu veux faire l'année prochaine, toi ?

— Hm ? Je vais tenter les conservatoires de théâtre de la capitale, je pense. Et peut-être faire une fac de théâtre ou de lettres à côté. Vous ?

— Justement, ça me soûle. Je sais pas. Là, je regard les formations sur APB et … il y a rien qui m'intéresse vraiment.

—Vous savez ils nous mettent la pression, comme quoi on décide de notre avenir maintenant, mais c'est faux. Enfin, vous avez le droit de te tromper, c'est pas grave. Qu'est-ce qui vous tente, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?

— Ben … d'un côté, je suis rentrée en S pour faire médecine, donc je devrais faire une prépa mais ça ne me dis plus trop, et avec si peu de motivation, j'ai aucune chance.

— C'est clair.

— Merci.

— Bah quoi ? Je vais pas vous pousser dans une formation où vous allez vous défoncer au travail alors que ça ne vous passionne pas !

— Mouais.

— J'vous ai demandé ce qui vous tentait, hein. Pas ce qui vous tente pas. À la limite, je m'en fous.

— Peut-être vers l'histoire … ou la botanique.

— Oh … Qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse dans la botanique ?

— Tout ce qui touche aux soins par les plantes, en fait. Tu sais, j'adore l'astrologie ?

— Oui ?

— Et donc, plus je faisais des recherches là-dessus, plus je suis entrée dans le territoire un peu « chaman » et « magie blanche » ou je sais pas quoi.

— Donc vous voulez devenir sorcière maintenant, c'est ça ?

— T'es trop con ! Non, j'ai continué de me renseigner, et y a toujours plein de trucs avec les plantes, en infusion, en encens, ce genre de chose. Et je voudrais savoir d'où ça vient.

— Vous devriez regarder du côté des médecines parallèles. Ça vous éclairerait. La botanique, aujourd'hui, c'est dirigé sur les plantes en elles-mêmes ou leur production, pas trop leurs vertus. Et l'histoire ?

— C'est sympa. Et puis c'est ce que font Sora et Riku.

— C'est pas une bonne raison, ça.

— Pas faux. T'as raison, j'irai chercher du côté des médecines parallèles. Mais il doit pas y avoir d'écoles, si ?

— Il y a des écoles sur tout, maintenant. Et puis c'est à la mode, le bio, tout le machin. Il doit bien y avoir deux-trois trucs. »

Sur ce, Xion rattrapa son livre et Kairi ralluma son ordinateur, puisant un peu de courage dans les mots de son amie.

17 avril 2013, 15 : 14, Manoir Zaïmèche, chambre de Xion

Elles étaient étendues sur le lit de Xion, nues, dans l'ambiance agréable de leurs milieux d'après-midis habituels, quand Naminé prit la parole.

« Tu sais … c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on fait l'amour.

— T'as rencontré quelqu'un ? Sérieusement ?

— Ouais … je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse …

— Merde alors ! Dis-moi tout !

— Je l'ai rencontrée aux portes ouvertes d'une école d'arts, tu sais, celle à Clorindra ?

— Elle étudie là-bas ?

— Ouais, elle est en deuxième année. Au début, elle m'a juste expliqué le fonctionnement de l'école, et puis elle s'est mise à me draguer clairement. Du coup je lui ai fait tu sais ? Mon jeu d'innocente, là.

— Ce rôle est tellement parfait pour toi !

— Ouais, je sais. Et elle a dû penser ça aussi, parce qu'elle a carrément marché. Enfin bref. Donc, comme c'est pas non plus la porte à côté, on s'est pas revues depuis mais on s'appelle pas mal … il y a encore un truc.

— J'ai droit à un nom, au moins ?

— Vanille, Vanille Oerba dia.

— J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies une relation platonique avec une fille dont le nom crie juste « mange-moi ».

— Oh ça va hein !

— Tu la revois avant l'année prochaine ?

— Oui, justement. On se voit ce week-end, à Adelia. C'est à mi-chemin d'ici et là-bas, et puis elle a réservé un hôtel.

— Chambres séparées ?

— J'ai pas osé lui demander.

— Oh, Nami, ma Nami, laisse-moi profiter encore de toi avant que tu partes au loin !

— Tu ne le prends pas mal, hein ? T'es pas amoureuse de moi ?

— Non, non, t'inquiète. De tout façon, ça allait forcément arriver un jour ou l'autre. Et puis … moi aussi, il y a une fille qui me plaît. C'est une cause perdue, mais bon. Si ça continue, je vais penser à elle quand je suis avec toi et franchement, ce serait dégueulasse pour vous deux.

— Qui ? »

Xion se tut en réponse, mais regarda par réflexe vers le manoir. Naminé écarquilla les yeux.

« Dis-moi pas qu'c'est pas vrai Kairi ? Sincèrement Kairi ?

— Quoi ? Elle est jolie, non ?

— Eh bah putain. Bon courage, hein.

— Bon courage à toi aussi parce que ? Honnêtement, admettons. Tu te mets avec ta Vanille ce week-end. Tu le reverras peut-être vite-fait en passant le concours et après ? T'es même pas sûre d'être prise dans cette école et même ! Ça te fait quatre voire sept mois sans la voir, ou très peu. Tu survivras ?

— Je te rappelle que si je suis en abstinence, par voie de conséquence, toi aussi.

— Merde, alors. On aurait dû tomber amoureuses, toi et moi, ç'aurait été tellement plus simple.

— Voyons, ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné pour de vrai entre nous.

— Et pourquoi ça ? »

Prenant un air sérieux et morne, Naminé inspira et expira avec gravité. Toisant Xion de haut, elle prononça, comme s'il s'agissait du plus grave crime au monde :

« Tu prends de la mayonnaise avec tes frites.

— Quoi ? Je te signale que tu mets du sucre dans ton café, c'est pas franchement mieux !

— Qu'est-ce que je disais ? »

N'ayant plus de réplique en réserve, Xion se contenta de la chatouiller durement. Et quand on joue à ça avec une jolie fille nue, on sait tous comment ça va finir. Mais après tout, elle avait seulement jusqu'au week-end pour en profiter, pas vrai ?

17 avril 2013, 14 : 41, Nitséd, Café de la gare.

« Riku … je crois que je ne suis pas amoureuse de Sora. »

Elle avait lâché ça comme ça, au beau milieu d'une conversation sur l'importance du dosage du thé. Et Riku, qui se battait bec et ongles pour défendre son point de vue quelques secondes plus tôt, se rendit tout à coup compte qu'il s'en foutait royalement, comparé à ça.

« Tu crois ou … ?

— Non. Je suis certaine.

— Attends tu ne l'aimes pas ? Pas tu ne l'aimes plus ? »

Kairi baissa la tête, pleine de honte. Riku s'avachit contre son siège. Il aurait aimé ne pas être dans cette situation. Il voulait engueuler Kairi, parce qu'elle avait fait une bourde monumentale qui allait salement blesser son meilleur ami, mais il voyait qu'elle se sentait déjà assez mal comme ça. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce qu'elle se mette à pleurer.

« Je … je suis désolée … j'ai essayé, je te jure, j'voulais tomber amoureuse de lui mais … ça colle pas. J'y arrive pas. »

Incertain, Riku posa une main sur son épaule.

« Écoute, ça va aller. Sora s'en remettra, ok ? On sera là pour lui, toi autant que moi, parce qu'avant d'être amoureux de toi, il tenait déjà à toi. On est amis avant tout. Tu te souviens ? On se l'est promis. Alors tu vas aller lui parler.

— Je peux pas, je …

— Kairi ! »

Sa voix était ferme. Dure. Mais chaude.

« Si tu peux, et même, tu dois. Tu ne l'as jamais aimé comme il t'aime, c'est ça ? Alors ça traîne depuis bien trop longtemps. J'aurais dû m'en douter, pourtant.

— Comment ça ?

— Je sais pas … À partir du moment où je t'ai dit qu'il était amoureux de toi, tu as été tendue en sa présence, ça s'est calmé et j'ai pensé que c'était parc que tu l'aimais aussi mais … tu t'es résignée. Pendant plus d'un an tu as vécu en couple avec un garçon que tu n'aimais pas. C'était cruel. Pour vous deux.

— Ça allait, je me disais que tant que je tombais amoureuse de personne d'autre il n'y aurait pas de problème mais …

— Mais ?

— Mais c'était sûr, c'était obligé, que je tombe amoureuse.

— Oh. Je peux savoir qui c'est ?

— Une fille.

— Cool.

— Pardon ?

— Enfin … Sora comprendra mieux, je pense. Si tu lui dis que tu es gay. T'as pas répondu à ma question, au fait.

— Xion. Mais je compte pas lui dire, hein ! Elle a une copine et puis …

— Et puis ?

— Et puis elle est comme ma sœur !

— J'ai rien contre l'inceste. »

À travers les larmes, Kairi laissa sortir un bébé rire. De toute façon, ça ne pouvait qu'aller bien. C'était pas possible qu'une bête histoire de cœur gâche une belle amitié comme ça !

19 avril 2013, 17 : 38, Lycée Général de Nitséd, parvis.

Retirez ce qu'elle avait pensé quelques jours plus tôt. Si. Si, ça pouvait briser une amitié, les amourettes de lycée. Parce que pour lui, c'était plus que ça, et qu'elle avait dû lui balancer à la gueule qu'elle n'avait _jamais_ , pas _un instant_ , été amoureuse de lui. Elle le regarda partir, courant vers chez lui, étouffant des sanglots dans la manche de son pull. Riku la regarda et, comme elle lui envoyait un sourire triste, suivit Sora avec un air désolé. Elle le plaignait, un peu. Elle essaya de retenir les larmes et la morve, sans succès. Et quand les bras de Xion vinrent la réconforter, plutôt que de s'en apaiser, comme toujours, elle en ressentit une ignoble culpabilité.

22 avril 2013, 21 : 14, Manoir Zaïmèche, chambre de Xion.

Jouant avec une mèche des cheveux de Naminé, Xion faisait mine d'écouter ce qu'elle disait. La blonde parlait avec cruauté de la pluie et du beau temps. Abandonnant toute retenue, Xion tira fort sur la mèche.

« Bon, t'accouches oui ou merde ? J'en ai rien à fiche des pommiers de ta grand-mère ! »

Naminé rit un peu, avant d'afficher une mine triste.

« Je suis triste … et déçue aussi, oui, je suis très déçue. Elle n'a pas le goût de Vanille. »

Xion l'ébouriffa en félicitations, lui disant qu'il fallait fêter cet amour naissant dans l'air parfumé du printemps.

31 mai 2013, 18 : 01, Manoir Zaïmèche, chambre de Kairi.

« Alors ? Vous avez mis quoi en premier vœu au final ?

— Une fac de biologie. On doit se spécialiser en deuxième année pour la biologie végétale ou animale.

— Et vous allez faire l'institut de médecine chinoise à côté ? Vous allez mourir, vous savez ça ?

— Tu peux parler, le conservatoire de théâtre c'est toutes les semaines, l'institut c'est juste huit week-ends et un séminaire.

— Mais j'ai pas encore été prise au conservatoire, moi ! À l'institut ils prennent tout le monde.

— Quoi, tu espères ne pas être prise ?

— Bien sûr que si !

— Alors voilà. »

8 juin 2013, 12 : 13, Manoir Zaïmèche, chambre de Xion.

Elle cliqua avec, à présent, un petit bout d'appréhension. Jusque là, elle n'avait pas considéré qu'elle puisse ne pas avoir son premier vœu, mais à quelques secondes de l'instant fatidique, elle avait le doute, le terrible doute. En une seconde des mois d'angoisse lui tombèrent dessus, et c'est quand elle dut ouvrir les yeux qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle les avait fermés. Elle soupira de soulagement, incapable de sauter de joie. Le plus gros restait le conservatoire. Mais déjà, elle était heureuse. Son téléphone se mit à sonner, et en reconnaissant _How to know if a girl is lesbian_ , la sonnerie de Naminé, elle se demanda si elle devrait ramener des mouchoirs ou du champagne chez elle. Les cris de joie quand elle répondit lui indiquèrent champagne.

« Oh crotte d'oie empaillée ! Devine quoi !

— T'as été prise à ton école d'arts à Clorindra ?

— C'est même pas drôle de jouer à ça avec toi.

— Je sais, je suis trop forte, mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?

— Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être surprise ou de pas savoir ! D'ailleurs, ta fac ?

— J'y vais, bien sûr.

— Cool ! On va trinquer à ça, hein !

— J'y compte bien ! Je vais voir Mademoiselle pour savoir si on aura besoin d'alcool fort ou pas !

— Cours, vole. J'appelle Vanille ! »

Elle raccrocha aussitôt, et Xion s'en fut dans la résidence principale, sprintant inutilement, mais durement pour ses pauvres poumons de fumeuse.

Elle déboula dans la chambre de Kairi, qui semblait prête à partir.

« Alors ? »

Elles avaient prononcé ça en même temps, et se sourirent avant de s'enlacer. Leur joie se lisait assez sur leur visage pour se passer de mots. Elles coururent jusqu'à la véranda, où Harold et Anna buvaient un thé. Xion fonça dans la cuisine, récupéra sa mère qui était venue chercher des gâteaux apéritifs, et la ramena avec les autres. Kairi trépignait. Xion commença, d'une voix solennelle et forte.

« Chère Madame Zaïmèche, cher Monsieur Zaïmèche, chère Maman. Kairi et moi avons le bonheur et le joie de vous annoncer, non pas que nous allons nous marier, mais que nous avons toutes les deux été acceptées dans les facultés que nous désirions. Je vous en prie, vous pouvez nous féliciter, mais plus encore, vous pouvez sortir le champagne, et jeter aux plantes les insipides infusions de feuilles que vous tenez dans les mains. »

À la fin de la dernière phrase, Kairi lui mit un coup dans les côtes, mais, obéissant et en manque apparent de fantaisie, Harold obtempéra, et vida sa tasse de thé dans le pot d'un ficus, avant de se diriger vers la cave. Ariane les embrassa toutes deux puis partit chercher des coupes – et les gâteaux apéritifs – et Anna les prit également contre son sein. Tous à table, ils trinquèrent, quand Anna ajouta, un rien taquine :

« Bien les filles, il ne vous reste plus qu'à bûcher pour votre BAC. »

29 juin 2013, 19 : 52, Lycée Général d Nitséd, parvis du bâtiment secondaire.

Xion quitta le bâtiment, épuisée. Enfin ! Enfin elle avait fini son BAC ! Quand elle pensait à tous ceux qui avaient terminé depuis une semaine … ce n'était plus important, l'épreuve de théâtre s'était bien passée, et les examinatrices avaient eu l'air d'être satisfaites de son travail. Selon ce que Ventus avait dit, ces examinatrices mettaient régulièrement des vingt, et, ayant bien porté son rôle et défendu son projet, Xion avait bon espoir. Axel était passé avant, et avait eu l'air confiant aussi, de même que tous les élèves, ou presque. Au moins, ils finissaient sur une épreuve agréable. Xion aurait presque envie de la repasser, tiens. C'était tellement étrange, de se dire qu'elle ne jouerait probablement plus jamais avec eux … ça lui manquait déjà. En rejeu, elle avait travaillé pour la première vraie fois avec Lea, et ç'avait été bon, agréable. Elle faillit pleurer. Mais elle les reverrait, c'était certain. Elle se fit mentalement une promesse : plus tard, quand elle serait une metteur en scène internationalement connue, et qu'elle aurait sa propre compagnie, elle écrirait une pièce sur le temps, la mémoire et la peur de l'oubli, et les réunirait tous pour jouer ensemble. Ça serait bien.

5 juillet 2013, 10 : 00, Lycée Général de Carolina, parvis.

Ils ouvrirent les portes, et une foule d'élèves se précipita vers la cour intérieure. Certains, comme Axel, savaient déjà, ayant regardé à l'instant sur internet, mais Xion voulait goûter au plaisir de chercher son nom dans la liste des admis et de le trouver. Même si ça signifiait pénétrer cette masser hurlante semblable à un troupeau de fans de Justin Bieber.

Après s'être mordu la lèvre de joie en trouvant son nom, elle chercha celui d'Axel et de Roxas. Kairi et Naminé étaient dans un autre centre d'examen. Elle fut contente de voir que seul un de ses amis ne figurait pas dans les admis, mais passait tout de même au second groupe. Demyx était adorable et savait parler, un oral ne lui poserait sûrement pas de problème, elle avait confiance. Elle alla quand même le réconforter et le rassurer, accompagnée d'Axel qui allait finir par blesser l'épaule de ce pauvre Demyx à la frapper comme ça. Elle appela Kairi, puis Naminé. Tout allait bien.

5 juillet 2013, 10 : 11, Lycée Général et Technologique de Moskva, cour intérieure.

« Kairi ? »

L'appelée se renomma, trop heureuse de reconnaître cette voix pour y croire vraiment. Elle ne se trompait pas. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Sora la regardait. Des larmes embuèrent ses yeux d'espoir.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça. Je crois que c'est bon, j'arrive à t'oublier. Enfin, j'arrive à plus être amoureux de toi. Parce que t'oublier c'est juste pas possible, t'es une de mes meilleures amies. Enfin … c'est gonflé de ma part de te demander ça alors que je t'ai pas adressé la parole depuis des mois mais … on peut redevenir amis ?

— J'ai le droit de te sauter dans les bras ? »

Le garçon acquiesça, un sourire bizarre sur les lèvres, et elle ne se fit pas prier d'avantage. Le choc fit rire Sora, et même Riku, de loin, sourit à cette scène. Ils lui avaient manqué, eux deux.

6 juillet 2013, 15 : 52, Manoir Zaïmèche, chambre de Xion.

« Tu vas te chercher un appart' là-bas ?

— Ouais, je vais voir ce qu'il y a du côté des Résidences Universitaires, aussi mais bon …

— T'as pas pensé à emménager chez ta Vanille ?

— Non, on se connaît depuis trop peu de temps, ce serait chelou … je veux dire, si je trouve rien, je squatterai chez elle au début, mais bon …

— Et tu peux pas prendre un colocation avec elle ? Avec des chambres séparées ?

— Ce serait encore plus bizarre. D'autant qu'elle est assez … libertine.

— Tu peux parler !

— Elle et moi, on s'est mises d'accord sur le fait qu'on était en couple, j'ai jamais été en couple !

— Et nous t'appelait ça comment ?

— Une amitié avec bonus ?

— Mouais.

— Une amitié avec d'excellents bonus !

— C'est toujours pas ça, mais je te pardonne.

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai jamais été en couple avec une fille que j'aimais. Mais même comme ça, elle a dit qu'elle irait voir ailleurs quoi qu'il arrive.

— Ça te troue le cul, hein ?

— Merci mais mon cul est déjà bien troué, il me semble que tu as déjà vérifié, non ?

— Tant qu'elle a pas de sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre, c'est bon, non ?

— J'imagine. Toi, avec Kairi, ça avance ?

— Ça avancera jamais, je m'y suis résignée.

— Je croyais que t'envisageais une coloc' avec elle ?

— Oui.

— Bon courage, bon courage. Tu vas vivre sous le même toit qu'elle, sept jours sur sept.

— C'est déjà ce que je fais.

— Un appart c'est beaucoup plus petit.

— Au moins, elle ne me demandera pas de lui faire prendre un bain !

— Non, sérieusement ?

— Oui, sérieusement. Ma libido en prend un coup à chaque fois.

— Là, c'est plus que de courage dont tu as besoin, demande au ciel un miracle. »

12 juillet 2013, 18 : 15, Manoir Zaïmèche, jardin.

 _Kairi et Xion : 18 ans, 0 mois, 0 jours, 0 heures, 0 minutes._

Kairi alluma la bougie, et Xion la déposa dans sa lanterne. Levant une coupe imaginaire, Xion fit trinquer Kairi.

« À notre majorité !

— Et à notre future colocation ! »

.

Et elles passèrent l'été de leurs dix-huit ans à chercher un appartement, et une fois qu'il fut trouvé, à déménager. Elles discutèrent beaucoup du manoir, de la peur d'oublier. De trouver un autre chez-elles que la chambre où elles avaient grandi.

La petite fortune de Madame Zaïmèche leur permit de louer un duplex dans la capitale, situé pile poil entre leurs deux universités. Voyant qu'il était équipé d'une baignoire, Xion grogna un peu. Mais après tout, si elle ne pouvait avoir Kairi, elle avait au moins le droit de profiter de la vue.

Vanitas leur rendit souvent visite, étant la réplique de Xion pour ses auditions de septembre. Plus les journées d'août défilaient, plus elle stressait. Le trac, envahissant.

Elle finit par jouer le début de la scène de La Esmeralda qu'elle avait préparée, avant d'être coupée par le jury, chose profondément frustrante. Presque autant que les bains avec Kairi, tiens.

Et puis la rentrée fut dans l'air, avec ses promotions sur les fournitures scolaires et les supermarchés pleins d'agendas. Xion, pour sa part, faisait dans le classe, puisqu'elle avait l'agenda annuel des éditions Pléiade, qu'elle avait reçu à Noël. Elle trouvait ça profondément stylé, notant cependant qu'il faudrait acheter un autre livre de la Pléiade cet hiver pour avoir l'année 2014. Et que, en tant qu'étudiante, elle avait difficilement les moyens.

Leur première nuit dans l'appartement de la capitale sentait la peur et l'excitation. À vrai dire, aucune des deux ne dormit vraiment.

.

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vais bientôt partir en vacances , donc je ne sais pas si j'aurai internet et si je pourrai poster tous les jours comme je le fais là.

Allez, mata nee ^^ !


	6. Part II, Chapter 1

Yo ! Ceci est donc l'avant-dernier chapitre … Cette courte aventure (pour nous, parce que les persos galèrent depuis 1995 …) sera bientôt terminée !

Merci à tous les lecteurs de cette histoire !

Tomigiel : Ah, non, je vais au Portugal … bon courage ! Tu as juste à tenir jusqu'à août ! Oui, les bonnes bases sont posées. Mais … bref. Merci d'avoir commenté en tout cas, et comme on dit chez moi : Merde !

Bonne lecture !

 **Part II : Adulthood**

. **Chapter 1 : College First Year 1/2 (18)**

 **.**

 **.**

4 octobre 2013, 7 : 50 Midgard, Appartement de Kairi et Xion, pièce à vivre.

Xion posa le petit déjeuner sur la table, satisfaite. Elle avait un peu de mal à s'habituer à cette cuisine, mais les pancakes aux myrtilles étaient là, et c'était déjà ça de pris. Elle servit deux tasses de thé à la violette et à l'amande, et embraqua le tout sur un plateau, dans la chambre de Kairi. Avant de se raviser. Cette chambre était bien plus petite que l'ancienne, et il n'y avait, par conséquent, pas de table. Mettant ce fait de côté, elle embarqua tout de même le plateau. Autant ne pas dépayser Mademoiselle tout de suite.

« Mademoiselle Kairi ?

— Gnouf.

— Certes, oui. Mis à part ça il faut se lever. »

Kairi émergea difficilement, titillée par l'odeur des pancakes chauds. Elle fit une grimace du matin qui devait être un sourire, puisque, pris sous un certain angle, on voyait ses pommettes remonter. Xion déposa le plateau sur le lit deux places, et s'assit en attrapant une tasse. Première nouveauté elle n'était pas habillée. Deuxième nouveauté elle n'avait pas préparé les vêtements de Kairi. Elle le ferait si Mademoiselle le demandait, bien sûr, mais il fallait qu'elle commence à se débrouiller, parce que Xion avait d'autres projets professionnels, quoiqu'elle resterait toujours, quelque part, la femme de chambre de Kairi. Et, sans vergogne, la rousse put détailler Xion, qui portait un tank top découpé sans soutien-gorge, et un jogging souple pour pyjamas. Encore, la brune resplendissait dès le matin, avec sa beauté accidentelle. Même avec d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, les lèvres gercées et les cheveux gras, Xion la garderait comme une promesse écrite dans sa peau.

Sur sa poitrine, toujours, pendaient les deux clés étranges.

« Vous voulez que je vous accompagne à l'Université ? C'est pas la porte à côté.

— Ce n'est pas si loin, et tu vas arriver en retard.

— Comme Mademoiselle veut.

— Tu sais, on habite ensemble. Vraiment ensemble. Tu ne voudrais pas m'appeler Kairi, encore ?

— Mais Mademoiselle, même si nous étions perdues dans la rue à mendier, vous resteriez encore ma demoiselle. »

Les os de Kairi semblèrent se liquéfier un instant, puis reprendre leur état normal. Désagréable.

4 octobre 2013, 8 : 20, Midgard, Appartement de Kairi et Xion, pièce à vivre.

« Mademoiselle ? J'y vais. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous m'appelez, d'accord ?

— T'inquiète, je gère !

— C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète. À ce soir ! »

En entendant le claquement de la porte, Kairi se permit de soupirer. La présence de Xion lui pesait. Plus que jamais, elle était consciente de ce qu'elle éprouvait, et ceux qui avaient dit un jour que l'amour était agréable s'étaient monumentalement trompés. C'était frustrant avant tout.

9 novembre 2013, 11 : 25, Midgard, Café Septième Ciel

Elle touilla sans nécessité son thé. Elle ne mettait jamais de sucre.

« Donc voilà. Je sors avec quelqu'un maintenant, alors arrête de culpabiliser.

— Je culpabilise pas !

— Si. Ça se voit.

— Bon. C'est qui, cette fille ?

— Elle s'appelle Yuffie. Encore plus minuscule que toi, typée asiatique, surexcitée.

— Ça te va bien de dire ça, tiens.

— Pire que moi, vraiment.

— Alors tu as trouvé l'âme sœur ! »

Riku sourit discrètement derrière son diabolo menthe.

« Et toi ?

— Quoi, moi ?

— Bah avec Xion !

— Avec Xion rien du tout.

— Tu déconnes ! Dis-moi pas que tu m'as largué pour rien faire !

— Je … je suis désolée, je …

— Ah ! Tu vois que tu culpabilises encore ! Plus sérieusement, tu devrais tenter quelque chose.

— Quoi ? Et si ça ne marche pas ? On habite ensemble, ça ferait juste un gros malaise.

— Joue-là discrète, subtile tout ça. Si elle capte, c'est qu'elle est intéressée.

— Je dois déjà me battre pour qu'elle arrête de me vouvoyer pour devoir en plus faire ça. En plus, je sais pas draguer. Et surtout pas discrètement.

— Ah. Jouons la carte « Riku ». Il t'expliquera tout ce qu'i savoir sur la discrétion. »

9 novembre 2013, 12 : 01, Midgard, Appartement de Kairi et Xion, chambre de Xion.

« C'est bon, j'ai quitté ma chambre de bonne pour un vrai appart'.

— Je suis contente pour toi ! Au moins t'as un peu de place pour tes toiles !

— Ouais, enfin il y a les siennes aussi donc …

— Les siennes ? Attends t'as pas …

— Si si. Comme je passais mon temps ave elle à me plaindre de chez moi, elle a gentiment fait remarquer que son lit était deux places et qu'au pire du pire elle avait un clic-clac. Sadique.

— Je te suis pas, là.

— Depuis le début elle voulait qu'on emménage ensemble. Mais elle voulait aussi que je lui demande, et comme je le faisais pas, elle a attendu que j'aie des problèmes de dos pour proposer !

— Remercie-la plutôt de t'héberger.

— Ouais, non, c'est cool. T'as chopé Kairi au fait ? Ou t'es sur une autre nana ?

— Quoi ? Non ! Putain, non ! Je suis à fond sur mes cours, là.

— Belle excuse. Moi ça ne m'empêche pas.

— T'es en école d'art, c'est soft !

— Non, on bosse grave … pas. Bon, j'admets que je glande pas grand-chose mais on s'en fiche. Plaque-la contre un mur !

— Je vois mal Mademoiselle apprécier ça.

— Toutes les filles aiment ça. Sauf si c'est pour se faire tabasser, bien sûr.

— Admettons, toutes les filles aiment se faire plaquer contre un mur … mais par une fille ?

— Kairi est sortie plus d'un an avec Sora sans tomber amoureuse ! Elle est de notre côté, ma belle !

— Je suis restée à peu près aussi longtemps avec toi sans tomber amoureuse non plus, et ça ne fait ni de toi ni de moi une hétéro.

— C'est différent, c'était consenti ! Si j'avais été sincèrement amoureuse de toi, tu aurais pu apprendre à m'aimer.

— Je crois pas que ça se commande.

— Bon, plaque-la contre un mur, embrasse-la sauvagement, et si elle te repousse, tu diras que t'es désolée et que t'étais bourrée. Bois du whisky avant, pour la crédibilité de l'haleine.

— Ouais, t'as raison, j'vais faire ça, tiens.

— Cool. »

Et Naminé raccrocha, ne notant pas – ou ignorant – l'ironie de la phrase. Le truc vraiment emmerdant, c'est qu'à présent, Naminé devait penser que Xion lui avait promis qu'elle le ferait. Ce qui était tout sauf dans son intention … sauf si … non.

11 novembre 2013, 17 : 01, Appartement de Kairi et Xion, pièce à vivre

« Tiens ! J'ai reçu une lettre d'Axel et Roxas !

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?

— Je ne l'ai pas encore lue. Je vais faire du thé, vous en voulez ?

— Je veux bien. »

Alors que Xion faisait chauffer l'eau, Kairi se glissa derrière elle, et, attrapant un paquet de gâteaux, laissa leurs mains se frôler. Xion ne se retira pas, mais dut le remarquer, puisqu'elle se retourna vers la rousse. En réponse, Kairi lui sourit simplement, comme si tout était normal. Quand la brune détourna le regard, Kairi lui caressa le dos de la main du bout des doigts, partant vers la table basse en face du sofa. Et quand Xion vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour lire la lettre, elle colla leurs épaules pour lire avec elle. Quoiqu'elle se fiche un peu, à vrai dire, de ce que les garçons avaient à dire de leurs études de lettres sur la côte.

15 novembre 2013, 7 : 32, Appartement de Kairi et Xion, pièce à vivre.

Elle positionna les tasses de café sur le plateau de bois, bien au centre pour éviter d'en renverser par terre, et le prit maladroitement en mains. Elle entra dans la chambre de Xion sans frapper – comment aurait-elle pu ? ses mains étaient prises – et la trouva encore endormie, à moitié enroulée dans ses couvertures. Elle ne l'avait presque jamais vue comme ça. L'observant, elle faillit trébucher sur un livre au sol, et sourit mentalement en se disant que la beauté accidentelle de Xion allait créer des accidents.

Elle posa le plateau sur le lit, avec mille attentions, et secoua l'épaule de Xion.

« Debout, belle endormie. Ou je devrai te réveiller d'un baiser.

— Oh tu n'oserais pas, doux rêve en – Mademoiselle ? »

Xion ouvrit clairement les yeux, surprise. Elle fronça les sourcils, incertaine.

« Vous … avez préparé le petit déj' ?

— Oui. Je serai peut-être toujours ta demoiselle, mais ça ne doit pas m'empêcher de savoir faire griller du pain. »

À ce moment, Kairi eut une moue si mignonne que Xion pensa sérieusement à la plaquer contre le mur, le lit, ou quoi que ce soit. Mais ce n'était pas crédible d'être soûle au réveil, alors elle s'abstint. D'autant qu'en lieu et place d'une haleine alcoolisée, elle sentait dans sa bouche l'haleine du matin, qui était sûrement pire encore.

« Merci. »

Ce mot tout simple paraissait naturel dans la bouche de Xion, et Kairi se rendit compte qu'en dix-huit ans, elle ne l'avait presque jamais prononcé. Xion croqua dans le pain beurré, affamée.

« Félicitations Mademoiselle, je vous annonce que vous avez très bien appuyé sur le bouton du grille-pain. »

Elle but une gorgée de café pour s'hydrater.

« En revanche, il faudra que vous m'expliquiez comment vous avez fait pour rater à ce point un café. »

Kairi but à son tour et grimaça, se retenant difficilement de recracher. Ignoble, en effet. Observant le breuvage, le reniflant, Xion hocha la tête pour elle-même.

« Vous avez laissé l'eau bouillir, c'est ça ? »

Kairi la fixa étrangement, l'air de dire « il fallait pas ? » et Xion explosa de rire. Elle commença à se lever, mais la rousse la retint.

« Je vais faire du thé. Je t'ai vu faire. Là, l'eau on la fait bien bouillir ?

— Oui, pour le thé l'eau bout. »

Kairi fronça sérieusement les sourcils et s'en fut laissant une Xion rêveuse, souriant tendrement, un goût immonde de café brûlé sur la langue.

27 novembre 2013, 03 : 29, Appartement de Kairi et Xion, pièce à vivre.

Kairi fit chauffer du lait, tremblante. Elle y ajouta du cacao en poudre et grimaça sous l'amertume avant de plonger une cuillère de miel et de sucre dans la boisson. Ce n'était pas aussi bon que les chocolats de Xion mais elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de la réveiller pour un bête cauchemard. Elle sentit un courant d'air frais et rajusta son gilet, avant de tourner la tête vers le balcon. Il était entr'ouvert. Effrayée par son rêve, Kairi alla tout de même refermer, pour éviter de gaspiller le chauffage, même si elle ne le payait pas. Mais comme elle s'approchait, elle distingua une silhouette. Pleine de terreurs, elle mit du temps à reconnaître, dans la lumière d'un foyer de cigarette sur lequel on tire, Xion. Alors, plutôt que de refermer, elle ouvrit et sortit. Xion ne sembla pas la remarquer, écouteurs dans les oreilles, assise contre le mur, les yeux perdus dans les lumières de la ville. Kairi nota la tasse de chocolat dans les mains de sa colocataire, et sourit mentalement en voyant qu'elles avaient eu la même idée. Quoiqu'elle ne sache pas pourquoi Xion ne dormait pas. Alors, doucement, elle s'assit à côté de la jeune fille, qui sursauta. D'un geste simple, Kairi prit l'écouteur de l'oreille la plus proche d'elle et l'enfonça dans son oreille la plus éloignée de Xion, posant la tête sur son épaule. Sous son souffle, entre deux couplets de _Crushcrushcrush_ de Paramore, la brune murmura.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tard ? »

Kairi, notant le tutoiement, ne put s'empêcher d'enfoncer son nez entre le cou et l'épaule de Xion, qui frissonna. La nuit offrait une intimité délicieuse.

« Cauchemard. Toi ?

— J'arrive pas à dormir. Alors je suis venue regarder les autres le faire, de loin.

— Ça t'arrive souvent ?

— De temps en temps. »

Elle tira sur sa clope, et elles laissèrent la voix d'Amy Winehouse les bercer quelques instants avant que le froid n'eurent raison d'elles et qu'elles n'entrent au salon, se séparant à regrets.

« Tu vas te recoucher ?

— J'arriverai pas à dormir.

— Moi non plus. »

D'un accord tacite, elles s'installèrent dans le chambre de Xion, et passèrent le reste de la nuit à discuter ou à regarder des séries avant que, se contredisant, la brune s'endorme dans les bras de Kairi. Son cœur battait trop fort pour qu'elle songe seulement au sommeil alors elle se contenta de passer la main dans les cheveux de la belle endormie, lui soufflant des mots d'amour qu'elle n'entendit pas.

20 décembre 2013, 13 : 53, Appartement de Kairi et Xion, chambre de Kairi

La rousse regardait avec satisfaction le bout de papier dans ses mains. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle était certaine que son cadeau ferait plaisir à Xion. Elle n'avait même pas l'ombre d'un doute, après des jours de recherche sur internet et dans les théâtres.

Elle plia la feuille et la mit dans une enveloppé où elle marqua au dos _Xion_ , dans une jolie police italique et courbée puis la rangea dans un tiroir avant de sortir, attrapant sa veste au passage.

20 décembre 2013, 18 : 23, Midgard, quartier Est.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été transportée dans un autre univers, plein de magie et de créatures imaginaires. Les devantures des boutiques affichaient nombre de plantes séchées, bocaux étranges et les teintes vives se superposaient aux camaïeux cramoisis et vieillots. Elle rentra dans une baraque en bois et en tuiles bleu roi, qui affichait fièrement « Plantes et thés de Wutaï et du Monde».

Suspendues au plafond, quelques plantes poussaient. Contrairement à ce que Xion avait cru, l'endroit était lumineux, à défaut d'être spacieux. Une jeune fille lui tomba presque dessus, pareille à une bombe. Elle avait de grands yeux brun-gris et ses cheveux, lisses et sombres, semblaient voler autour d'elle..

« Désolée, je tiens mal sur mes pieds ! Je me présente ! Je suis Yuffie la ninja, la seule et l'unique ! Je peux vous aider ?

— Je cherche des plantes médicinales.

— Oh ? Ce n'est pas pour un empoisonnement, alors. Vous avez une idée plus précise ?

— Pas vraiment, c'est pour une amie.

— Comme cadeaux de Noël alors ? Elle a des problèmes de santé ?

— Non, mais elle étudie les médecines parallèles, et parle toujours de confectionner des tisanes, mais elle n'a pas grand-chose à la maison donc …

— Je vois. Est-ce qu'elle a un jardin ?

— Non, on a un balcon en revanche.

— Je vois. En plantes médicinales, c'est tout ce qu'i votre droite, mais les plantes vives sont sympa aussi, à offrir, et si elle en prend soin, elle pourra les faire sécher ou les utiliser fraîches pendant longtemps. Elle sait faire ça ?

— Je ne crois pas.

— J'ai aussi quelques bouquins là-dessus, au fond à gauche. Écoutez, je vous laisse faire un tour et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous me faites signe.

— Merci. »

Cela sentait bon, et Xion, regardant les noms étranges, avait envie de tout prendre. Faisant une sélection, elle hésita à prendre du ginseng, en voyant aphrodisiaque dans la liste des effets, mais comme il lui semblait qu'elle avait déjà entendu ce nom, elle se dit que ce devait être une plante de base et en demanda tout de même un sachet. Les bras lourds de graines, plantes et livres, elle se rendit à la caisse.

« Je vous fait un paquet cadeau ou vous voulez le faire vous-même ?

— Allez-y.

— Je mets de quel nom à quel nom sur la carte ?

— De Xion à Kairi.

— Attendez Kairi Zaïmèche ?

— Euhm ? Oui, pourquoi ?

— Je la connais, elle est amie avec mon petit-ami, et puis elle est déjà venue ici une fois ou deux. Xion, ce n'est pas un nom courant, hein ? Vous êtes sa colocataire, c'est ça ? Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

Yuffie ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil que Xion ne comprit pas vraiment. Mais, instinctivement, elle rougit, et le sourire de la petite brune s'élargit, bizarrement malicieux.

« On a pris un café tout à l'heure. Oh, attendez, vous avez dix minutes ? Derrière on a un salon de thé, si vous voulez, vous n'avez qu'à m'attendre là-bas, je vais vous faire un truc joli. Oh, et puis Kairi a déjà de l'aubépine, laissez-moi faire. Cadeau de la maison ! »

Prise de court, elle se laissa pousser jusque sur un siège, et après un cri de Yuffie vers l'étage, un très jeune garçon vit lui servir un thé. Il devait avoir dix ans, tout au plus, et Xion se rendit compte que Yuffie n'avait pas l'âge de tenir une boutique, elle non plus. Elle entendit des bruits étranges de bricolage, et se demanda si elle devait faire confiance à cette fille pour le cadeau. Trop tard, se dit-elle. Elle se contenta de siroter son thé en silence, inquiète. Finalement, Yuffie lui tendit un gros sac en papier et à l'intérieur, un paquet cadeau avec une carte dessus.

« Oh, ne lui dites pas que vous m'avez rencontré tant que vous ne lui aurez pas donné le cadeau, d'accord ? On se reverra bientôt, sûrement ! »

Xion acquiesça doucement et après avoir payé, elle quitta la boutique, toujours incertaine de commet aborder cette étrange rencontre.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que Xion était bien sortie, Yuffie cria « Je monte dans ma chambre, Shôta, garde la boutique ! » et se précipita dans sa chambre, où elle attrapa son téléphone pour composer le numéro de son copain. À peine eut-il répondu qu'elle lui agressa les tympans. Mais bon, il avait l'habitude.

« Sora ! Putain, tu devineras jamais qui est venu à la boutique ce matin ! C'est incroyable, je te jure, t'es où là ? T'es sur la route ? Allez grouille, j'te dis ça en vrai ! Devine ! Essaie !

— Tu as dit que je devinerais jamais.

— Essaie quand même ! C'est quelqu'un que tu connais !

— Kairi ?

— Non, imbécile, ce serait trop facile !

— Riku ?

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il viendrait fiche ici, en premier lieu ?

— Je sais pas … chercher un cadeau pour Kairi ?

— Pas mal ! T'as le bon motif, maintenant devine qui !

— Quelqu'un que tu connais, que je connais et qui fait un cadeau à Kairi …

— Cherche ! Enfin, qui me connais … maintenant, oui mais … cherche, cherche !

— Je vois pas … »

Yuffie pesta à l'éternelle lenteur de son petit-ami qui lui éloignait légèrement le téléphone de son oreille. Peut-être que, dans une autre vie, Yuffie avait été crieur public.

« Grouille-toi d'arriver, je suis sûre que ça va t'intéresser ! »

À quelques pas seulement de la boutique, Sora se mit à courir doucement et entra sans hésitation pour remonter les escaliers, et, raccrochant, Yuffie lui sauta dessus comme une tornade riant aux éclats.

« Xion ! Putain, _la_ Xion ! Celle sur laquelle Kairi bave depuis je sais pas combien de temps !

— Sérieusement ? C'est cool mais … ça change quoi ?

— Quoi ? Ça change tout, bien sûr ! Je te parie ce que tu veux qu'elle aime Kairi.

— Attends, tu l'as vue quoi ? Dix minutes ?

— Presque une demi heure ! Je te jure, elle s'est cassé la tête pour le cadeau, et quand elle a dit son prénom elle avait l'air vague, genre, comme quand Kairi dit « Xion » en fixant sa tasse bêtement. Et quand je lui ai fait un clin d'œil en disant que Kairi m'avait parlé d'elle elle a rougi. Elle est trop chou ! Il est l'heure où les ninjas doivent agir, Sora. Elles ne peuvent pas rester comme ça.

— Si elles s'aiment toutes les deux, elles finiront bien par se mettre ensemble d'elles-mêmes.

— Ça fait combien de temps que t'as rompu avec Kairi ?

— C'était en avril donc … huit mois.

— C'est bien trop long ! Si elles ont rien fait en huit mois, elle feront rien de leur vie ! À nous de jouer les entremetteurs ! »

Sora hésita longuement. Il avait pris l'habitude d'être plus posé, surtout depuis qu'il sortait avec Yuffie, parce qu'il en fallait bien un sage dans le couple. Mais ça ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Alors quand Yuffie lui tendit la main, il la frappa avec un grand sourire.

21 décembre 2013, 10 : 35, Midgard, Café Septième Ciel.

Yuffie bailla lourdement au-dessus de son thé au lait, montrant à qui voulait le voir le bout de croissant mâchonné dans sa bouche. Il était tôt, bien trop tôt pour un premier jour de vacances. À côté d'elle, Sora la réconfortait en lui tapotant l'épaule, tandis qu'elle laissa son menton tomber sur la table. Elle tenta de se redonner du courage en se relevant d'un coup. Après tout, ce petit-déjeuner était son idée !

« Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, Xion ! J'arrêtais pas d'entendre parler de toi, il fallait que je te voie en vrai !

— De même. »

Xion prit soin de ne pas préciser que elle, n'avait jamais entendu parler de Yuffie avant ce matin, quand Kairi lui avait proposé cette rencontre, et qu'hier, Yuffie aurait bien pu lui dire son nom sans qu'elle tilte.

« Au fait, Kairi et toi, vous vous êtes rencontrées quand ?

— Depuis toujours, on est carrément nées le même jour.

— Sérieux ? Et vous vous êtes supportées tout ce temps ? Énorme ! C'est fou que vous soyez restées proche tout ce temps, pour faire une colocation ensemble. Même les couples mariés on du mal à tenir plus de dix ans ensemble. »

Xion se mordit la lèvre, et Kairi frappa le tibia de Sora sous la table, afin qu'il transmette à sa copine. Si Yuffie continuait ses sous-entendus, qu'allait penser Xion ? Elle risquait de deviner certains trucs. Bien entendu, Yuffie savait déjà. Tout. Mais son plan, pour le moins discret, consistait à les forcer à se rendre compte de leur proximité trop importante pour que ce soit juste de l'amitié. Même si, bon, il est des amis qui sont aussi proches, mais peu importe !

« On est un peu comme des sœurs. »

Elles avaient parlé pile poil en même temps et cela les fit rire, et engendra un sourire complice entre Sora et Yuffie, qui continua.

« Ouais mais moi j'ai un frère, et jamais je pourrais vivre avec lui.

— Pareil avec ma grande sœur.

— En fait, à vous voir, on dirait un couple. »

Les deux filles rougirent, et cette fois Kairi frappa plus franchement le tibia de son meilleur ami. Elle n'aurait pas dû accepter sa proposition de rencontre, elle aurait dû savoir que c'était un piège.

Par une astuce de ninja, quand Xion partit aux toilettes, Yuffie envoya Kairi rechercher des croissants et recommander à boire, et en profita pour réquisitionner le téléphone de Xion.

« C'est quoi, la date de naissance de Kairi ?

— 12 juillet 1995, pourquoi ?

— Trop facile. »

Elle navigua dans les appels, et récupéra le numéro de « Naminé » avant de remettre le téléphone à sa place.

« Ça va te servir à quoi ?

— À m'assurer des sentiments de Xion, quoique je sois déjà certaine, et à trouver une alliée. Tu la connais, Naminé ?

— Hm ? Je crois que c'est l'ex de Xion. »

Yuffie grimaça mais Kairi et Xion revinrent avant qu'elle aie eut le temps de poser plus de questions, portant deux tasses chacune, une panière de croissants sur les avant-bras de Xion.

« Si Messieurs-dames veulent bien faire place. »

Yuffie sourit, fière qu'elles n'aient rien remarqué et la conversation reprit, ponctuée par-ci par-là de sous-entendus de la part de Yuffie ou de Sora. Sora qui devait avoir un bleu énorme sur le tibia, à présent.

21 décembre 2013, 13 : 26, Appartement de Kairi et Xion, pièce à vivre.

« Mademoiselle ? Vous avez besoin d'aide pour votre valise ?

— Non t'inquiète, elle est prête.

— Vraiment ? Vous avez pensé à prendre votre brosse à dents ? »

Kairi sortit aussitôt de table, sous le rictus moqueur de Xion, et revint quelques secondes plus tard, essoufflée, recommençant à manger comme si de rien n'était. Xion ajouta :

« Oh, et le livre que vous êtes en train de lire est resté aux toilettes. »

Soupirant à l'attitude de Miss-je-sais-tout de sa colocataire et servante, Kairi soupira et, des éclairs dans le regard, fit un nouvel aller-retour et se rassit, défiant Xion du regard de lui signaler un autre oubli. En signe de paix, celle-ci se contenta de lever les mains et de rire un peu. Une joie diffuse remplissait l'atmosphère, à l'idée de rentrer pour deux semaines complètes à Nitséd.

21 décembre 2013, 15 : 07, Midgard, quartier Est.

Sur un banc, Yuffie composa le numéro qu'elle avait récupéré plus tôt, et appela. À sa plus grande joie, cela décrocha vite. Elle détestait attendre.

« Allô ?

— T'es bien Naminé, toi ?

— Oui et j'ai l'honneur à qui ?

— Yuffie la magnifique, mais laissons là les présentations. Xion est amoureuse de Kairi, pas vrai ?

— Je peux savoir qui tu es au juste ? Pas ton nom, toi.

— Euh, la nouvelle petite-amie de l'ex de la dite Kairi Zaïmèche. Entremetteuse non-officielle de Kairi et Xion.

— Bien. Alors oui.

— Tu dis ça facilement !

— Si Xion finit par se bouger le cul, ça me va.

— Cool, alors sache que Kairi l'aime aussi. J'ai entendu qu'elles retournaient dans leur village natal pour les vacances, t'y seras aussi ?

— Oui.

— Génial, bon, Kairi est à deux doigts de craquer, elle l'a dit à Sora, elle dit que Xion a une « beauté accidentelle » ou je sais pas quoi, donc il lui manque juste un petit déclic. Et si on ne peut pas les forcer à se mettre en couple directement, on doit juste créer le déclic.

— Tu penses à quoi ?

— La base de la base, rendre Xion trop jolie pour ne pas être embrassée. Sora a offert une robe à Kairi, c'est à peu près sûr qu'elle va la mettre à Noël. Charge-toi juste de rendre Xion irrésistible. Mais naturelle, c'est ça qui fait craquer la rouquine.

— Ça marche. »

Yuffie raccrocha, heureuse que l'autre coopère. Qui sait, elle aurait pu tomber sur une meuf chiante « vie privée », tout ça tout ça.

.

.

Que va-t-il se passer ? En personne fort magnanime, vous n'aurez que vingt-quatre petites heures à attendre avant de le savoir.

Allez,

Mata nee ^^ !

PS : Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ça me rend curieuse de voir que des gens lisent sans rien dire. Du coup je me fais des films dans ma tête. Mais comme un des scénarios est « flemme de commenter », je vous comprends. Sans vouloir faire mon De Gaulle.


	7. Part II, Chapter 2

Et voici le dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

. **Chapter 2 : College First Year 2/2 (18)**

 **.**

 **.**

22 décembre 2013, 14 : 37, Manoir Zaïmèche, chambre de Xion.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, faisant grand bruit, et Xion n'eut pas le temps de sursauter qu'elle se sentit étouffée par une poitrine, enserrée entre deux bras. Reconnaissant l'odeur de Naminé, elle rendit l'étreinte, comprimant l'autre à son tour.

« Tu m'avait manqué ma belle !

— Mais toi aussi ! Tu devais pas être chez toi ?

— J'ai réussi à m'échapper furtivement.

— T'es là pour combien de temps ?

— Je repars le vingt-neuf, je vais passer le nouvel an chez les parents de Vanille. »

Elle la serra encore plus fort avant de la relâcher, et Xion put admirer Naminé. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, et coulaient jusques à sa poitrine en ruisseau pâle. Son visage même avait un peu changé, il y avait dans ses yeux un éclat nouveau. Xion se demanda alors si elle-même avait changé ses cheveux étaient plus courts encore qu'avant, et elle avait un peu maigri. Elle le comprit quand Naminé passa la main de ses mèches brunes à l'os de ses pommettes, alors qu'elle-même triturait le bout de la cascade platine par réflexe.

« Et Vanille est où là ?

— Elle me sert de diversion.

— Quoi ? Tu l'as abandonnée à ta mère et tes cousins ?

— Ouaip. Comme on vit ensemble, elle est chargée de répondre à toutes les questions chiantes.

— J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies fait ça. La pauvre.

— Oh, elle est pleine de ressources, tu sais. »

Naminé fit un clin d'œil, signifiant qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour Vanille et qu'elle avait préféré la voir, elle. Elles discutèrent de tout ce qu'elles ne s'étaient pas dit au téléphone, Naminé racontant son école d'arts, ses cours, avec force et nombre de photos de projets et d'élèves. Xion lui fit part de son avancée dans le monde du théâtre, de sa rencontre avec certains auteurs ou metteurs en scène. De sa rencontre avec des textes fabuleux, et des camarades aussi passionnés qu'elle.

Finalement, Naminé dut partir, parce qu'elle avait tout de même un peu pitié de cette pauvre Vanille qui, après un long voyage en train, devait supporter l'inquisition indiscrète de sa mère depuis plus de deux heures. Xion la raccompagna, et en profita pour sortir à son tour. La petite ville lui avait indiciblement manqué.

22 décembre 2013, 16 : 48, Lycée Général de Nitséd, toit de la salle de théâtre.

Elle escalada difficilement le dernier mur, avec tout de même la force de l'habitude, mais faillit tomber quand une main sortit de nulle part se tendit vers elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux comme elle reconnaissait le brassard damé, et la saisit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Face à elle, dans la lumière orangée du couchant, Axel et Roxas étaient assis.

« Surprise ! »

Elle hésita entre les frapper et les serrer dans ses bras, et, comme elle ne trouvait pas de solution plus appropriée que l'autre, elle fit les deux. Eux aussi, avaient changé. Axel, avait retenu ses cheveux en une queue de cheval qui glissait jusqu'entre ses omoplates, et Roxas avait grandi, et musclé. Mais quand ils rirent de leur rire éternel, elle sut que le changement n'était qu'apparent. Elle s'assit à côté d'eux, profitant pleinement de la lumière rougeoyante.

« Eh. Vous savez pourquoi le soleil est rouge à son coucher ?

— Oui, Axel, on sait, tu nous l'as dit mille fois. »

Le roux regarda ses deux compagnons, qui avaient parlé en même temps et réalisaient un check de leur invention, tout rires. Il prit un air mortellement blessé, qui ne fit qu'accroître l'hilarité de ses deux amis.

« Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous reveniez ici. »

Sa voix avait un ton de reproche, un peu blessé.

« Non. Mais on savait que tu viendrais ici.

— Allez, boude pas ! On t'aime, c'est bon, c'est retenu ?

— Retenu. »

Elle boudait encore un peu, mais comme ils allumèrent leurs cigarettes à la flamme d'une seule et même allumette, tenue par Axel, elle oublia la rancœur au profit du moment. Et ils regardèrent le soleil se coucher, presque sans parler, tous les trois, clope au bec. Elle se dit qu'elle voudrait bien continuer à faire ça toute sa vie.

24 décembre 2013, 9 : 21, Manoir Zaïmèche, portail.

« Bon, je te présente Vanille. Vani, c'est Xion.

— La fameuse ! Nam', tu m'avait dit qu'elle était jolie, mais pas à ce point. T'es célibataire, dis ?

— Eh, tu la touches pas. Elle est déjà prise (senti)mentalement.

— Contente de te voir aussi, Vanille. Bon on se pèle, je vous sers à boire ?

— Allons-y ! »

Elles rejoignirent le salon de l'annexe, où Xion fit du thé. C'était étrange, un peu, de ne plus avoir Kairi au quotidien à côté. En quelques mois, elle s'était habituée à sa présence perpétuelle. Elles passèrent la journée ensemble, Naminé refusant de rentrer chez elle sous peine de devoir aider à préparer le dîner – et de risquer de la faire cramer, puisque Vanille avait cette manie de cuisiner de manière … disons … artistique – et, à vingt et une heures passées, prirent en devoir d'habiller Xion. Qui se laissa plus ou moins faire, jusqu'à ce que Vanille parle de maquillage. S'en suivit une course poursuite dans le jardin durant laquelle la plus âgée se perdit trois fois, récupérée par Naminé qui poussa Xion sur une chaise et la maintint assise.

« Écoute, t'as qu'à te dire que c'est comme pour le théâtre. Tu te maquillais sur scène, pas vrai ?

— C'était pour le soutien regard ou pour se grimer, ça n'a rien à voir.

— Bien sûr que si, c'est exactement le même chose. »

Elle soupira, épuisée, et Vanille eut un sourire peu rassurant.

24 décembre 2013, 22 : 13, Manoir Zaïmèche, grand salon.

Kairi entra dans la salle, et Xion se dit qu'elle voulait sûrement sa mort.

D'abord, sa jupe était trop courte, et elle ne portait pas de collants. Xion se força à respirer calmement, et hésita à sortir fumer une clope, et à ne plus revenir de toute la soirée. Les jolies filles inaccessibles faisaient sans nul doute partie des choses les plus insupportables au monde. Mais elle ne pouvait juste pas détacher son regard de Kairi. Sa robe dessinait parfaitement chacune de ses courbes, et la ligne droite qui reliait ses deux épaules suait l'élégance et le raffinement. Ses bras fins se recouvraient d'un tissus sombre et souple, et Xion fut heureuse que Kairi ne lui aie pas demandé de l'aider à enfiler le vêtement.

Quand Kairi darda ses yeux fardé vers elle, elle se sentit piégée.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Kairi était au moins aussi subjuguée qu'elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Xion maquillée, en dehors de la scène. C'était vraiment discret, si bien que si elle n'avait pas connu Xion par cœur, Kairi se demanda si elle l'aurait remarqué. Ses lèvres étaient juste un peu plus foncées, quoique moins pâles serait plus exact, et ses yeux étaient ombrés d'ocre et de brun, à peine soulignés par un fin trait violine qui accentuait la couleur de ses yeux. Ses cils étaient noircis, allongés, et quand elle baissait les paupières, de la poussière de fée semblait voler dans l'air.

Sa robe était blanche, fluide dans un drapé grec qui rappelait ses origines. Tombant à peine au-dessous des genoux, son tissus translucide laissa deviner, discrètement, le velours de ses mouvements.

 _Avait-elle fait exprès d'être aussi ignoblement jolie ?_

Harold les invita à table et elles prirent place l'une en face de l'autre, sans piper mot ni se lâcher du regard. Xion pensa à ce qu'on lui avait dit une fois « Si tu regardes quelqu'un dans les yeux plus de deux minutes, soit tu as envie de lui foutre sur la gueule, soit tu as envie de le foutre tout court. C'est sociologique. », et se dit que pour elle, cela se vérifiait, se demandant vaguement si Kairi avait envie de la frapper. Ou si, par un miracle absolu, elle avait envie d'elle. Elle rompit le contact visuel, sèchement, et prit la panière de pain que sa mère lui tendait avant de la faire passer à Kairi. Leurs mains se touchèrent, et elle baissa la tête comme Kairi prolongeait le contact. C'était intenable.

Lorsque le repas fut fini, les filles durent sortir puisque « Le Père Noël ne sort pas tant que les enfants ne sont pas couchés », et Xion fonça vers la chambre de Kairi. Ce n'était pas un très bon endroit pour se cacher d'elle, certes, mais la force de l'habitude avait mené ses pas ici. Et puis si elle était allée autre part, Kairi aurait cru qu'elle lui faisait la tête, ce qui aurait été absolument faux et gênant.

Donc elle se retrouvait là, ouvrant la fenêtre pour allumer sa cigarette. Elle espéra que sa mère trouverait bien les cadeaux de Kairi et des Zaïmèche, et Harold celui de sa mère.

Inévitablement, Kairi entra dans sa chambre, et s'assit en face de Xion, qui ne la regardait toujours pas.

« Tu fais la gueule ? »

Xion se tendit un moment. En temps normal, elle se serait levée, et l'aurait rassurée en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, ou elle allait s'étouffer. Elle ne dit rien. Kairi souffla un peu, l'air blessé. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal. Mais peut-être son amie était juste triste. À ce qu'il paraît, il arrive à pas mal de personnes de déprimer pendant les fêtes. Cet étalage de joie, de richesses … pile le genre de choses qui vous renvoient à votre propre condition et à tout ses défauts, quand d'ordinaire vous la considérez normale, agréable.

Kairi quitta son fauteuil pour s'asseoir sur la table, en face de Xion. Elle croisa doucement ses jambes, et posa la main sur l'épaule de Xion. Si quoi que ce soit allait mal, elle voulait être là pour elle. Mais, avisant des jambes trop proches et trop belles, le brune se retira aussitôt, se relevant d'un coup sec. Kairi serra les dents. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, à la fin ? Était-elle si désagréable que, sans autre raison, Xion ne la supporte plus. Elle ferma les yeux, retenant des larmes de frustration. Lisant la détresse dans ses yeux, Xion voulut agir. Elle fit un pas vers elle, et les yeux de Kairi brillèrent. Elle arrêta son geste. Déception.

Kairi se rassit sur son fauteuil, épuisée. Elle prit une cigarette dans le paquet de Xion et l'alluma. Elle ne fumait pas vraiment, mais cela l'aidait à reprendre contenance, dans certains cas. Elle reprenait conscience de chacun de ses mouvements à travers la fumée. Et puis, un jour, Xion lui avait confié qu'elle trouvait ça sexy, une femme qui fumait. Alors Kairi calcula chaque geste, chaque inspiration et chaque expiration, chaque mouvement du visage ou des lèvres. Mais la brune ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle évitait jusque son image.

« Putain, y a quoi ?

— Pardon Mademoiselle ?

— Ce matin, je te croise, tout va bien, et là tout à coup tu me parles plus, tu me regardes à peine …

— C'est que, Mademoiselle –

— Stop. Est-ce que tu as envie de me faire un beau cadeau de Noël ?

— Oui Mademoiselle.

— Alors c'est tout con. D'abord, t'arrêtes de tirer la tronche, et si quelque chose ne va pas, tu me le dis.

— Mais, Ma –

— Et ! Tu m'appelles Kairi. Pas juste ce soir, non. Pour toujours, tu m'appelles Kairi. J'en ai marre de ce truc stupide.

— « Stupide » ? Eh bien merci.

— Mais ce n'est pas toi qui est stupide, Xion ! Merde je veux juste … Je veux juste avoir une relation normale avec toi.

— Normale ? tu veux dire, que je te traite simplement comme mes autres amis ? Comme si tu n'étais pas ma maîtresse, et moi ta servante ?

— Voilà ! Parce que Xion, je ne suis _pas_ ta maîtresse, d'accord ? Enfin … Écoute, j'en sais rien. Cette relation est trop bizarre.

— Tu sais ce que j'aurais fait depuis longtemps si tu n'étais pas Mademoiselle ?

— Non … »

Sa voix tremblait. L'aura toute entière de Xion remplissait la pièce. Elle était lourde, et imposante comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Moite, aussi, brûlante. Xion était debout, et Kairi, enfoncée dans les coussins de son siège, se sentait infiniment petite. Xion se rapprocha, lentement, comme un prédateur prend son temps quand il sent que la proie est prise. Kairi se sentait frissonner. Pourvu qu'elle l'embrasse vite, si c'était ce qu'elle avait en tête, ou qu'elle la détrompe maintenant. Mais Xion se contentait de se rapprocher, insolemment, d'une démarche indécente et féline dans sa robe irréelle. Kairi se dit qu'elle devait faire des pas minuscules, puisqu'il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle s'approchait, sans jamais l'atteindre. Leurs jambes se touchaient quand elle s'arrêta, et Xion toisait Kairi, du haut de son corps. Posant ses deux mains de chaque côté du fauteuil, fermement, elle laissa ses bras encadrer le visage de Kairi, faisant une cage de tout son corps. Elle était penchée sur la rousse, qui, prenant son courage à deux mains, cessait de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil pour, au contraire, se redresser, et faire face à l'autre.

Elle tremblait, mais ce n'était pas de peur. Elle tremblait parce qu'il y avait ce dont elle rêvait depuis des mois, à portée de lèvres. Il fallait que ce soit Xion qui l'embrasse, parce que si c'était Kairi, elle ne serait jamais tout à fait sûre de si la brune répondait parce qu'elle en avait envie ou parce qu'elle s'y sentait obligée. Leurs bouches étaient incroyablement proches, elles s'effleuraient presque, et rien que ce non-contact électrisa Kairi. La voix d'Harold résonna et, sans que rien ne se soit passé, Xion partit, abandonnant la rousse à sa chambre froide.

Kairi jura, puis descendit à son tour.

Ils passèrent un bon Noël, et chacun fut heureux de ses cadeaux et de voir les autres heureux. Aucune ne mentionna ce qui s'était passé – et ce qui avait failli se passer – dans la chambre de Kairi.

14 janvier 2014, 19 : 49, Appartement de Kairi et Xion, entrée

« Tu es sûre que tu veux venir ? Je veux dire, je peux trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour m'accompagner.

— C'est bon, je te dis. Tu m'as tellement parlé de cette metteur en scène, il faut bien que je voie de quoi il s'agit.

— Justement, tu sais que c'est un théâtre assez … violent.

— Bon, on va être en retard, bouge ! »

Kairi poussa presque Xion dehors, qui n'était toujours pas certaine qu'emmener Kairi voir _Todo el cielo sobre la tierra_ soit une bonne idée … Après tout, al pièce avait été déconseillée aux moins de seize ans, et si la rousse allait sur ses dix-neuf, elle n'en restait pas moins sensible et peu habituée aux spectacles vivants. Et Xion n'avait pas envie de devoir sortir de la salle au milieu de la représentation, et donc de louper la fin de la pièce pour consoler une Kairi en larmes. Bon gré mal gré, elle la suivit dans le métro, jusqu'à se retrouver face aux grandes colonnes du _Théâtre International_. Elle n'était pas venue ici depuis plusieurs mois, et cela lui avait manqué. À vrai dire, si Kairi ne lui avait pas offert ces places, elle n'y serait sûrement pas retournée avant longtemps – parce que ce n'était pas vraiment donné, ici, et qu'il y avait des pièces bien tentantes dans d'autres petites salles moins chères.

« Je te le demande une dernière fois, tu es sûre de vouloir venir ? Regarde, il y a un type, là, qui cherche une place.

— Mais je veux la voir cette pièce bon sang !

— À tes risques et périls. Moi, je ne quitterai pas la salle avant la fin, compris ? »

C'était faux, bien entendu que si Kairi allait mal, elle a suivrait, mais bon … Elle soupira. Pour une pièce d'Angelica Liddell, elle était plutôt courte, avec ses deux heures et quelques. En toute logique, Kairi devrait supporter.

14 janvier 2014, 23 : 12, Midgard, parvis du Théâtre International.

Xion alluma sa cigarette, guettant Kairi et le moment où, potentiellement, elle craquerait. Mais la rousse semblait aller bien, et c'était pour le mieux. À vrai dire, si elle avait eu un problème pendant la pièce, Xion ne s'en serait pas rendu compte.

« Kairi ? Alors ? T'en as pensé quoi ?

— Je sais pas trop … Je crois que j'ai bien aimé, mais j'ai pas tout compris. Et j'avais un peu de mal avec les surtitres.

— C'est pas grave, en fait je ne comprends pas tout dans ses spectacles, et c'est ça que j'aime, aussi. Parce que quand tu cherches un peu, dans ses interviews, tout ça, tu vois que tout a un sens, ou une utilité, donc quand on ne sait pas, on peut essayer de deviner sans risquer d'être déçu si on apprend qu'en fait, elle a fiche ça là sans raison.

— Je vois … »

Elle reprirent le métro, et passèrent le trajet à discuter de la pièce, de la musique, de leur interprétation du syndrome de Wendy.

25 janvier 2014, 10 : 13, Appartement de Kairi et Xion, chambre de Xion.

Xion se réveilla mollement, fronçant les sourcils au poids sur sa poitrine. Pour y découvrir une tête rousse, parfaitement endormie. Le cœur de la brune manqua un battement et, vérifiant d'un coup d'œil qu'elles étaient toutes deux vêtues, elle essaya de se remémorer ce qui avait pu se passer la veille … sans succès. Elle ne se souvenait absolument de rien. La sentant s'agiter, Kairi se réveilla à son tour, et sursauta légèrement, avant de se calmer. À elle, les évènement de la veille semblaient revenir.

« Ah, je suis désolée … J'ai fait un cauchemard, et je voulais pas te réveiller donc … »

Donc elle s'était glissée dans le lit de Xion. Normal. Bien entendu, pourquoi la brune n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

.

Cette fille cherchait donc sérieusement sa mort. Elle l'avait remarqué à Noël, mais ça ne s'était pas arrêté depuis. C'était même de pire en pire. Pour Xion, chaque seconde était devenue lourde. Elle avait essayé de coucher avec d'autres filles, pour oublier, sans réel succès. C'était même pire. Elle se sentait sale.

Elle avait essayé de mettre une distance entre elle et Kairi, mais toujours son amie se rapprochait, trop pour que ce soit agréable. Xion s'en voulait, et, trop pleine de frustrations, elle se mit à en vouloir à Kairi. Elle devenait froide. Mesquine, presque méchante. Et plus elle voyait qu'elle blessait Kairi, plus elle avait envie de la réconforter, et plus elle essayait de la blesser. Tout pour qu'elle arrête, avec sa fichue innocence d'hétéro, de la toucher comme elle le faisait. Mais elle n'arrêtait pas. Elle ressemblait à un chien battu qui revenait quémander des caresses à son maître.

Et c'est ce qu'elle était. Kairi n'y comprenait rien. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était un peu plus de contact. À défaut de pouvoir avoir ce qu'elle voulait, elle tentait de tisser à nouveau les liens qu'elles avaient déchiré. Elle se sentait perdue. Elle n'en dormait plus, la nuit. Elle se demandait si la brune la détestait. Et même quand elle savait que Xion était seule responsable de ses larmes, tout ce qu'elle voulait pour la réconforter, c'était ses bras à _elle_. Rien d'autre. Pas les mots de Sora, pas le silence de Riku, pas les rires de Yuffie, pas les histoires d'un livre ou d'un film. Xion, Xion. Elle répétait son nom entre quelques sanglots, quand elle était sûre que personne ne l'entendrait. Et le lendemain sans manquer elle revenait, tête baissée sur un sourire faux vers celle qui la traînait vers l'Enfer. C'était devenu une habitude, mais elle ne s'y était pas faite. Elle ne s'y ferait jamais.

Elles étaient malheureuses.

Les manigances de Yuffie et Naminé n'y pouvaient rien. Cela sentait l'hiver et la mort, dans la pièce à vivre de leur appartement. Sora avait dit à Kairi de changer de colocataire, mais elle n'y songeait même pas. C'était hors du domaine du possible. Plutôt l'Enfer avec elle que le Paradis seule. De toute façon, seule, le Paradis n'existerait même pas.

Xion se détestait, parce qu'elle savait que c'était de sa faute si elles se détruisaient peu à peu. De la faute de son amour. Elle répétait les mots de Lady Macbeth. _Retirez-moi ma féminité, remplissez moi de la plus atroce cruauté. Viens, nuit épaisse, et revêts-toi de la plus sombre fumée des Enfers, pour que ma lame aiguisée ignore les blessures qu'elle inflige, pour ne pas entendre les piaillement du Paradis qui pleurent, à travers le drap des ténèbres « Arrête ! Arrête ! »._

Elle n'en pouvait plus de se sentir coupable. Elle buvait, de temps en temps. Ça ne marchait pas. Elle n'en pouvait plus de se tordre comme ça.

Elles n'en pouvaient plus.

La bombe à retardement était amorcée, le problème enflait, la tension montait. Il fallait bien à un moment que ça pète.

24 mai 2014, 12 : 36, Appartement de Kairi et Xion, chambre de Kairi.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Son esprit était embrumé. Elle avait mal aux yeux. Ça, elle s'y était faite, sûrement. Elle prit les compresses à côté de son lit, les humidifia et les posa sur ses yeux gonflés. Attendit. Essaya de ne pas pleurer. Elle ramassa au sol les débris de son courage, piétinés, et masqua malhabilement ses cernes.

Le silence lui faisait peur.

Elle se souvenait, avant, Xion mettait toujours un vinyle, pas parce qu'elle détestait le silence, juste parce qu'elle aimait la musique. Maintenant encore, elle en écoutait tout le temps. Sur un MP3 avec des écouteurs.

Et Kairi s'était mise à détester le silence.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, d'une démarche un peu fatiguée, et observa Xion du coin de l'œil avant qu'elle ne a remarque. Elle avait eu raison, quelques mois plus tôt, quand elle avait pensé que même les lèvres gercées, les cheveux gras et des valises sous les yeux Xion resterait belle de se beauté accidentelle. Dans la fragilité touchante du mouvement de ses membres maigris. Dans la sècheresse de sa peau.

Kairi finit par se rapprocher, anticipant l'écueil. Xion ne la touchait jamais, ne lui disait jamais rien directement. Elle se contentait de repousser, de refuser, de se taire. Quand la rousse lui parlait, elle ne retirait même plus ses écouteurs.

Tout était flouté.

« Bonjour, Xion. »

La brune ne répondit pas. Elle ne l'entendait pas.

« Je t'aime quand même, tu sais ? »

Avec une infinie lenteur, Xion porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

« J'ai l'impression de parler à une morte. »

Xion reposa la tasse, et lécha ses lèvres gercées.

« Si ça se trouve, tu es morte. Tu es morte et personne ne me l'a dit. »

Xion ferma les yeux, et bascula la tête en arrière, pendant qu'un rire inhumain prit Kairi à la gorge. Un rire fou. Elle se calma vite. Xion avait toujours les yeux fermés.

« Ou alors, c'est moi qui suis morte. »

D'un geste étrange, Kairi prit son pouls. Ah, si, visiblement, elle vivait. Elle avança vers Xion, et posa deux doigts sur sa jugulaire. La brune sursauta, et s'éloigna. Kairi lui fit un sourire. En temps normal, elle serait repartie dans sa chambre. Mais elle avait besoin de savoir. Est-ce que Xion était en vie ? Alors elle la rattrapa, et posa encore la main sur son cou. Xion partit, et arracha ses écouteurs. Kairi prit son poignet. Xion la repoussa.

« Putain, me touche pas ! »

Alors elle n'était pas devenue muette. Une bonne chose. Kairi avait tant attendu qu'elle lui parle … Elle aurait préféré que ce soit pour lui dire autre chose.

« Pourquoi ?

— Quoi encore ?

— Pourquoi je te toucherais pas ? »

Quelque chose sembla se fissurer à l'intérieur de Xion, à moins qu'une chose déjà fissurée ne se soit brisée totalement, et elle en tomba presque au sol. Kairi se rapprocha d'elle, encore et encore.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle la regarda dans les yeux. Xion se sentait mal. Elle allait vomir, tomber dans les pommes, ça allait mal se finir.

« Moi, j'ai envie de te toucher. »

Et Kairi posa la main sur la joue de Xion, qui se retira vivement, et poussa Kairi au sol. Se dressant de toute sa maigreur, elle hurla à s'en déchirer les poumons.

« Parce que je suis amoureuse de toi connasse ! »

Elle faillit défaillir, étourdie par sa propre voix. Kairi fut sonnée, elle aussi. Xion allait pour partir, Kairi saisit son poignet, et la brune n'eut même pas la force de s'en défaire. Ce simple contact la brûlait. Kairi la plaqua contre le mur, l'embrassant avec un empressement et un abandon fous. Il fallait que ça marche. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle se raccrochait son espoir. Et Xion lui rendit son baiser, fougueusement, plus rapidement que chaque mouvement qu'elle avait accompli depuis des mois.

Et tourna de l'œil.

24 mai 2014, 16 : 14, Appartement de Kairi et Xion, chambre de Kairi.

La première chose qui lui vint fut l'odeur de fleurs, puis celle d'huile d'argan et de miel. L'odeur de Kairi. Enfin, des mots.

« T'es vraiment trop con, hein ? »

Xion ne rit pas. Elle en avait bien envie mais bon. Elle risquait de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Son ventre grogna. Elle entendit pas mal de bruit, deux rires éclatants et le ton fâché de la rousse. Une chaleur sur ses mains s'en fut et elle fut bien forcée d'ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Au plafond, elle reconnut la chambre de Kairi. Ses draps. À côté du lit, une chaise vide, et puis la porte ouverte. Sur la table de chevet, du pain grillé, du miel et du lait. Kairi entra et lâcha presque sa tasse de surprise en la voyant éveillée. Au lieu de ça, elle la posa sur la chaise, et aida Xion à se relever.

Elle lui tendit la tasse.

« Bois. C'est sûrement dégueulasse, mais c'est bon pour toi. »

Xion but, et le goût n'était pas si horrible que ça. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, à propos de ce qui s'était passé. Elle n'était même pas sûre que ce soit réel. Alors pour l'instant, elle se tut. Sora passa la tête par la porte, puis embarqua Yuffie hors d'ici, qui précisa qu'en temps normal, elle facturait les livraisons à domicile, et que Kairi avait de la chance de l'avoir comme amie.

« Bon, tu m'expliques ? »

Xion fronça les sourcils.

« Je sais pas moi … tu es amoureuse de moi, et, puisque je me rapproche de toi en toute logique … tu m'évites ?

— T'es pas supposée aimer les filles.

— Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi à un truc.

— Première nouvelle.

— Économise ta salive et ferme-la. Je pense pas que l'hétérosexualité ça existe. Enfin, plus exactement je crois pas qu'on ait de sexualité prédéfinie juste … on est attirés plus ou moins par des gens.

— Intéressant.

— Vas-y, moque toi.

— Voyons, je n'oserais pas. »

Kairi rit, et frappa le crâne de Xion.

« Tu sais, je suis amoureuse de toi depuis un bail, je crois. »

Xion s'étouffa avec son infusion. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être vraiment préparée à entendre ça.

« Repose-toi. T'as vraiment foutu n'importe quoi, là. J'ai des trucs à faire, je serai dans le salon. Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

— Tu peux pas le faire ici ? Je ne veux pas encore être séparée de ma … demoiselle. »

Attrapant la main de Kairi, elle la porta à sa bouche pour l'embrasser, sans détourner le regard. Souriant, la rousse tira sur son bras pour amener Xion plus près, et lui vola un long baiser. Grimpant sur le lit, encadrant ses hanches de ses jambes, Kairi ne stoppa pas de l'embrasser, et il fallut bien que Xion se retire.

« Putain, si tu fais des trucs comme ça je vais finir par faire un arrêt, moi !

— Ce serait une belle mort, tu ne crois pas ?

— Mouais, laisse-moi vivre encore un peu quand même, tu veux ? »

Kairi sourit et quitta le lit, allant chercher ses affaires pour étudier dans sa chambre. Quand elle voulait bien, la présence de Xion était quand même la chose la plus agréable qui soit.

18 juin 2014, 15 : 23, Manoir Zaïmèche, véranda.

« Maman ? »

La femme se retourna vers Kairi, le visage doux et fin. Elle avait vieilli. Kairi posa la tête sur son épaule, la laissant passer ses bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tu m'aimes quoi qu'il arrive pas vrai ?

— Bien sûr. »

Anna ne posa pas de question, sa fille parlerait de toute façon.

« Avec Xion, un deux pièces suffirait. »

Anna rit un peu, et hocha la tête. Enfin, touts ces années de relations étranges avaient abouti à quelque chose de stable et sûr.


	8. Épilogue

Et je poste l'épilogue en même temps ! Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, à Ya et à Tomigiel pour avoir commenté, thegleek67, Ima Nonyme et Hylliy pour leur fav/follow.

Merci !

Bonne lecture !

 **Épilogue**

 **Do you like me … ?**

18 juillet 2016, 9 : 23, Deuxième appartement de Kairi et Xion, chambre.

Elle disposa la théière, les tasses et les croissants sur la table en silence, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller sa compagne, puis rapporta le plateau à la cuisine. Elle tira l'épais rideau, et entendit un murmure ensommeillé. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, rabattant quelques mèches derrière l'oreille de son amour.

« Mademoiselle. »

Un grognement sortit de sa bouche, et elle lui tapota le front.

« Mademoiselle, le petit déjeuner est servi. La soleil est bien haut et il fait beau. Venez.

— Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! J'aime pas …

— Il faut pourtant que je vous rende la pareille, Mademoiselle Xion. »

La brune se releva, et Kairi lui enfila une chemise de soie, avec la précision de l'habitude.

« Je vous aime, Mademoiselle.

— M'aimerais-tu sans manières ?

— Mon amour est dur comme une pierre.

— Et si je râle tout le temps ?

— C'est très attachant.

— Tu m'aimes quand je pleure ?

— Cela prouve votre cœur.

— Tu m'aimes quand je te déteste ?

— C'est une sorte de test ?

— Est-ce que tu m'aimes le matin ?

— Il … vous fait un joli teint ? »

Xion rit, et se leva pour rejoindre la table dressée, affamée. Oui, ce genre de réveils, elle commençait bien à s'y habituer.


End file.
